Pretty Little Victorious
by XxDramaPrincessxX
Summary: Based LOOSELY on 'Pretty Little Liars'. Full summary inside. One night, Trina Vega goes missing. Three months later the gang start to get messages from someone named T - threatening to expose thier secrets. But one problem; Trina is dead. So who's T?
1. Prologue

**Pretty Little Victorious**

**It was the perfect night. The Victorious gang + Trina were all at Cat's watching a scary movie. But when Trina disappears and never comes back, they are forced to believe she has either a) been murdered or b) been kidnapped. So when three months later they start getting texts and notes from someone named 'T' they are forced to believe Trina is back – and with a vengeance. Bade – eventual Tandre and Cabbie.**

* * *

><p>Authors Note<p>

Okay so this story will _**loosely**_ be based on the TV show 'Pretty Little Liars'. **It is not a crossover between Victorious and Pretty Little Liars, okay.** If you haven't seen PLL, don't worry okay because it will be unlike it in so many ways. I am only taking the idea of a group who receive notes from a mysterious person – someone who is believed to be dead.

And to all those PLL fans, then I apologize in advance. **I have only seen the pilot of PLL so I do not know what happens in the future episodes. Because of this – the story will not follow any of the PLL episode plot lines.** It will be completely different. And whoever A is then I have no clue, and who will be the culprit in this story.

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own and never will, the Victorious characters. Unless I murder Dan Schneider and pose as his sister who Dan left the TV show too. Yeah, but I sadly don't.**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Cat Valentine sat on her large white couch in her den at home. She was holding a big bowl of salt and butter popcorn. She shut her eyes quickly as the murder on the TV screen advanced towards the little boy. _Why had Jade made her watch this movie?_

Robbie Shapiro looked up from his Pear Pad as the little boy screamed in terror. His puppet, Rex Powers sat next to him on the couch – silent for the time being. Jade West sat on her boyfriend, Beck Oliver's lap. She was completely engrossed in the movie and Beck was watching it too, for Jade's sake. Tori Vega and Andre Harris had taken enough of this creepy movie and had gotten up to go make more popcorn. Trina Vega, who had been forced by Mr and Mrs Vega to spend the night at the sleepover, was upstairs in the bathroom apparently 'powdering her nose'.

"This movie is really scary" Cat whined. Robbie shot her a sympathetic look while Jade shushed her. Cat buried her head into her mum's fluffy red pillow. Tori and Andre walked back into the room just as the boy was brutally killed.

"Why can't we watch my choice of movie?" Cat asked, twirling her red velvet hair.

"Nobody wanted to watch Cinderella, Cat – but this isn't much better" Tori said, sitting down next to the usually perky red head. It was quiet on the TV screen as the killer watched a young girl through the window of her house.

_Creak_

Tori's head shot up.

"Did you guys hear that?" Tori asked.

"Shut up Vega" Jade whispered, her eyes still glued on the screen.

"No" Beck said, looking behind him to look at Tori.

_Creak_

"There it is again!" Tori cried, standing up.

"Yeah, I heard it too" Robbie said, putting his Pear Pad down beside him and picking up Rex.

"What is it?" Cat whimpered.

"You guys are all hearing things" Andre said, sitting down next to Beck and Jade.

_Squeak_

"I heard it" Cat cried, hugging Tori.

"Oh will you all shut up! Some of us are trying to watch the movie here, you know" Jade shot back, turning around briefly to look at Robbie, Cat and Tori. A door slammed somewhere in the house. Beck and Andre shared a worried glance. Cat screamed and clutched Tori while Robbie hugged Rex close to him.

"Oh my god guys, it's just the wind!" Jade cried.

"Babe, it's not windy" Beck said, pulling back the curtain. Jade peered out and indeed it wasn't. Jade frowned and turned back around to face the group. She let out a small gasp. A figure stood in the doorway, their face completely black as there were no lights on. Everyone, even Jade screamed. A loud laughter filled the air and the figure flicked the lights on.

"Trina!" Tori yelled; throwing the pillow Cat had been hugging at her older sister.

"Oh my god, you guys are so easy to scare!" Trina laughed.

"I hate you even more now" Andre groaned, sitting back down.

"Okay, no more scary movie" Robbie said, pulling the DVD out.

"Hey!" Jade protested.

"Let's play a game instead!" Cat cried, back to her usual happy self.

"Oh no" Jade said, throwing her head back into Beck's chest.

* * *

><p>Two hours later everyone had crashed in Cat's den. Cat and Tori were spread out on the large white couch. Andre had fallen asleep in the single arm chair, by the window. Jade lay on top of Beck in the bean bag. Robbie was on the floor, Rex by his side and his Pear Pad on top of his chest. Trina however was no where to be seen. Suddenly the Valentine house echoed with a shrill screech. Cat's parents were out of town and Cat's brother was upstairs. Tori sat upright and looked around. The scream echoed again. Drowsily, Tori stood up and glanced at the grandfather clock. It was 3 in the morning as Tori rubbed her eyes weakly. The scream happened again and to Tori it was very familiar.<p>

"Trina?" Tori said, running out of the room. Trina had fallen asleep next to Tori so Tori was confused as to where her older sister was. She searched all of downstairs before searching upstairs. She sighed and went outside into the cold air.

"Trina!" Tori yelled but her sister was no where to be seen.

Meanwhile, Robbie was waking up. He glanced around and realized the Vega sisters were nowhere to be seen. He picked up Rex and shook Andre lightly.

"Mmmmm" he murmmed, rolling over to face Robbie who was standing above him. "Oh, hey Robbie!"

"Where's Trina and Tori?" Robbie asked.

"They're not here?" Andre said, sitting up.

"No!" Robbie said.

"Maybe they are upstairs or something" Andre said, rolling back over.

"Get up!" Rex yelled. Cat shot upright and looked over at the two boys. Beck and Jade were still asleep.

"What's going on!" Cat yawned.

"Trina and Tori are missing" Robbie explained.

"Maybe a monster got them" Rex laughed. Cat's eyes filled with worry. She grabbed Robbie's hand and pulled him out of the den to search for the Vega sisters. Andre groaned and got up to follow them, leaving Jade and Beck asleep.

They eventually found Tori, looking around the front of the Valentine house.

"What's up, muchacha?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, why are you out here at 3 in the morning?" Robbie asked.

"Trina, I can't find her anywhere" Tori cried.

"She's probably pulling another dumb trick" Andre said.

"Or maybe she's been taken by a killer' Rex whispered in Cat's ear. Cat began to cry.

"Rex!" Robbie scolded.

"No seriously, she's not here!" Tori cried.

"Okay, chill" Andre said, putting his hand on Tori's shoulder.

"Have you called the police?" Robbie asked.

"No, I'll call my dad. He's a cop – he'll be able to help" Tori cried, pulling out her phone.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Trina Vega was officially declared missing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! Yeah okay - tell me what you thought. Sorry if any characters are OOC. Especially Cat, Rex and Jade - I find them very difficult to write.<strong>

**R&R**

**Grace xx**


	2. Stalker Much?

Chapter 1 – Stalker Much?

**Oh my god! You guys are awesome. I have tried to update quickly and because people have taken an interest in this story, there is like so much pressure. So I decided to watch Pretty Little Liars – aren't I smart! So in future if some of the events that happen in this story are like some of the events in PLL then that's where they came from. I hope you like it – you have no idea how hard it is to think of a secret for each of the group.**

* * *

><p>It had been exactly three months since Trina was declared missing. It was weird not having her run up to the group and randomly sit down, even if she wasn't really their friend. Tori and her family were a mess. Tori's dad was working overtime to make sure that Trina was found but Tori had given hope of her outgoing sister ever coming home. Cat was also a mess. She hadn't really been friends with Trina, none of the gang had but Cat was still scared. Robbie was just terrified that he was in the house when someone was kidnapped. Of course, Rex kept mocking him telling him he was next. Andre tried to comfort everyone at the same time. He had been there with Tori and had just spent nights holding her and telling her that everything was going to be alright. Jade showed no sympathy and had her tough girl look always on. But Beck knew secretly that she felt really bad for the Vega's. At least she had stopped calling Tori 'Vega'. Beck was a mix of everyone. He supported everyone and he sort of kept the group from breaking apart. They needed each other more than ever now. They had all been interviewed by the police numerous times but were all proven to just be witnesses. Every one of the group lived in fear that this was the beginning of a string of disappearances – and there group was targeted. Each member of the gang slept with some sort of weapon beside their beds. From an outsider's point of view, these six people looked absolutely crazy. Although they had every right to live in fear, because if only they had known what they were in for.<p>

* * *

><p>Tori Vega walked into school, slowly, shuffling her feet to her locker. It was no longer lit up, showing her sadness. Andre was waiting beside it, holding a cup of hot chocolate for her.<p>

"Thanks" Tori said, taking the cup.

"It's nothing" Andre said before kissing her on the cheek and walking off. Tori blushed and watched Andre's retreating form. Ever since Andre had been comforting her in the absence of Trina, she had developed a slight crush on her best friend. Although she felt as if she was cheating on Trina – if that made any sense. She didn't want to be thinking of relationships when her sister was missing. She pushed her back up against the locker and smiled as Andre disappeared upstairs. Her phone buzzed lightly in her pocket. She took it out absentmindedly and opened the text message. It was from a blocked number.

_Oh! Someone's got the hots for A.H! – T_

Tori frowned and tried to check the number. _Who the hell was T and how did they know about her crush on Andre?_ She glanced around at the crowded corridor but everyone seemed engrossed in their usual activities. She shook it off and walked off to her R&B Vocal class.

* * *

><p>As Andre walked upstairs to his Music class he had the strangest feeling he was being watched. He looked over his shoulder but no one was following him. The feeling began to get stronger and Andre was worried. He began to run to his class, getting to the classroom door way before anyone else had. He stood there for a minute, glancing around anxiously. A blur of red velvet hair ran straight up to him and skidded to a stop.<p>

"Hey Andre!" she smiled, her eyes bloodshot. She had obviously been in the bathroom crying.

"Hey little red, why the sad face!" Andre asked, looking at Cat.

"I miss Trina" Cat cried, wrapping her arms around Andre.

"It'll be okay, it's Trina! She could just be in New York chasing down Broadway stars" Andre said, lying to Cat so she'd at least crack another smile.

"But she's not; she's not coming back is she?" Cat cried, looking up through her salty tears.

"I'm sure she will" Andre lied. He didn't know anymore. He knew he had to be strong for Cat and Tori but he couldn't bring himself to do it much longer. Andre led Cat through the classroom door and sat his bag down. He pulled out his music sheets and walked up to hand them to Mrs Richardson. As he walked back to his seat, the feeling of being watched returned. When he got to his seat, he noticed a slip of white paper on it. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him. He flipped it over and read the print.

_Lying isn't going to get you very far, Andre – T_

Andre frowned and pushed the note into his pocket. He sat down and glanced at Cat beside him but she was busy twirling her hair and staring off into space. _Where did that note come from? And who knew he was lying to everybody he knew. _Andre prayed for life to go back to normal. But things aren't that easy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Robbie had free period. He was sitting with Rex in the Black Box theatre, completely alone. He had his History homework spread out around him but the young awkward boy wasn't studying for his test next period. Instead he was drawing hearts around the borders of his books.<p>

"Come on man, only girls draw hearts on their books! Says a lot doesn't it?" Rex said, from beside Robbie. Robbie shot him a glare and resumed drawing hearts, this time with red cats around the hearts.

"Oh, you got a crush on the crazy red head?" Rex said and Robbie picked him up and shoved him into his backpack. A little white note fluttered down in front of Robbie's work. He glanced up but nobody was around. _Well that's a bit weird._ He flipped the note over and read it to himself.

_Be careful of what that puppet says, Shapiro. If you aren't careful than C.V might find out your secret – T_

Robbie looked around and grabbed Rex out of his backpack.

"Hey! I was looking at some pictures of Northridge Girls in there!" he complained.

"Look at this! This is your entire fault" Robbie said, shoving the note in front of his puppet.

"Ha! You know who T could be. The missing Vega sister – Trina" Rex pointed out. Robbie gulped, grabbed his stuff and raced out of the Black Box Theatre in terror.

* * *

><p>The day passed quickly after that. Robbie jumped at every sudden movement, as did Andre and Tori. Robbie decided to leave Rex in his locker so he wouldn't spill about Cat, the note or his possible guess of Trina being back at Hollywood Arts. When lunch rolled around Beck, Andre, Robbie, Tori and Cat were all sitting in the Asphalt Café.<p>

"Hey, do you guys know where Jade is?" Beck asked, looking at his phone.

"No, I'll go check the bathroom though" Cat said, standing up and dashing off to the bathroom block.

Jade was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom. She held her foundation and cover-up in her hands and was ferociously dabbing at her face and arms. Sinjin had spilt his water on her in Creative Writing and her makeup had come off. She was attempting to hide the bruises that her father had left on her. The ones from last night were from just beginning to turn an ugly purple and the ones from Monday night were turning a sickly yellow colour. She groaned as she tried to hide the bruises on her arms. She had just finished and was putting her make-up back in her bag when the door swung open. Cat stood there, looking at her best friend.

"There you are!" Cat cried, running up a hugging Jade. Jade groaned, shook her off, walked out of the bathroom and left Cat standing in the middle of the tiled room. As Jade was walking towards the Asphalt Café her phone buzzed. _Probably Beck, he gets worried easily. _She pulled it out and sighed when it was a blocked number she opened it and read the cryptic message.

_Someone's having some troubles at home, hey? Be careful who finds out, things could go from bad to worse – T_

Jade frowned and stopped in her tracks. She glanced around and put her phone back in her pocket before walking over to the table. She sat down next to Beck and looked at the salad he had gotten her.

"Thanks" she whispered. Beck's eyes widened.

"Is the tough girl Jade West really saying thanks?" Beck asked, poking her lightly in the arm. Jade rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to his, kissing him quickly.

"Love you" she whispered. Beck touched her forehead for a second.

"Are you like sick or something?" he joked.

"Very funny…"

* * *

><p>Back in the bathroom, Cat stood there; wondering why Jade had left the bathroom in a hurry. Her phone began to ring and for a second she started dancing to her ring tone before she realized she had to actually pick it up and all.<p>

"Hi!" she squealed.

"Dear, it's mom. I just thought I'd let you know that I'm going to be taking your brother to the hospital again and I won't be home when you get back" Mrs Valentine said.

"Oh, kk! Can I make red velvet cupcakes with Jade after school then?" Cat asked.

"Sure but – hang on! Darren put the scissors down! No that's not what – they don't! Get them out of your mouth!" Cat's mother screamed. Cat sighed. _Was it even possible that Darren, her brother was weirder than her? Of course, it was her fault that Darren was this way. She didn't mean to make him this way. And what she had done years ago was what was costing her and her family thousands of dollars a year to pay for his medical bills. _

"Bye mom" Cat said and hung up. She giggled as she saw her red hair and felt her phone vibrate in her hand. She flipped it open and grinned. But that pretty little smile fell when she saw what it said.

_Why is your brother so crazy, huh? I know what happened all those years ago. Do you know that's illegal Catarina? Huh, do you? – T_

"I didn't know!" Cat yelled before racing out of the bathroom to her locker where she kept her large stash of candy.

* * *

><p>After school, Beck entered his RV and put his school bag down. Jade was coming in an hour or so and he had heaps of homework to catch up on. Just as he pulled out his tech theatre homework a sharp knocking was on his RV door.<p>

_Maybe Jade's early? _Beck opened the door to see his mother standing there.

"We need to talk" Mrs Oliver said. Beck nodded and followed his mom back into his house. Mrs Oliver stopped when they reached the kitchen. Beck's younger sister, Lily was sitting at the bench with a pile of watermelon.

"What's up, mom?" he asked.

"You know how dad…passed away, last year?" Mrs Oliver said. Beck gulped and Lily put her watermelon down. Mr Oliver hadn't just died, he had been murdered. He had been murdered right after Jade and Beck had that mini break up where his Dad had been mauled by the dog. He had been killed the night that Mr Oliver had told Beck that he didn't want him dating Jade. The case had run cold, much to Beck's happiness. Beck was the reason that his dad was dead.

"Yeah" Beck whispered.

"They think they may have a suspect" Mrs Oliver said, putting her head in her hands.

"Who?" Lily asked.

"I can't say I just wanted to let you know that the case will be investigated again" Mrs Oliver said, shotting a look to Beck. Beck gulped before running out the back door to his RV. He shoved the door open and sat down on his bed. _He didn't mean to kill his dad. It was an accident; he had just tripped over the life support chord and accidentally unplugged it! Of course the fact that he didn't tell the police is probably illegal. _That was when he noticed that a white sheet of paper on his desk. He stood up and looked at the note.

_Why are you so scared that your father's murderer will be discovered? Or is there something you're not telling, hey Oliver? – T_

Beck gulped and took a pair of Jade's scissors she had left here. He cut the note up into tiny little pieces before shoving them in his paper shredder. As he was watching the note be shredded his phone buzzed. He picked it up and looked at the message from Tori. The message had been sent to him, Andre, Jade, Robbie and Cat.

_Meet at my house in 15 okay! It's important…Tori_

* * *

><p>Later that night; Robbie, Cat, Andre, Beck, Jade and Tori all sat around Tori's lounge room.<p>

"Well?" Jade asked, playing with Beck's hand.

"Erm, oh right. Well, I'm a bit worried" Tori began.

"I get worried a lot. Like this one time my brother was in Mexico with my Uncle Sam and for some reason they went swimming in shark infested waters. I don't like sharks" Cat pointed out, hugging her pink pig toy to her chest.

"Oh well, I think someone's stalking me" Tori said. Everyone turned to look at Tori.

"Did you get a note too?" Robbie asked, Rex sitting beside him.

"No, I got a text" Tori said.

"I got a note from someone named T" Andre said.

"Yeah, me too" Beck said.

"I got a text like Tori" Cat whispered. Jade was silent.

"Jade? Did you get a note or text from T?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, a text" Jade whispered.

"What does this mean?" Robbie asked.

"Someone's stalking us?" Andre answered from the piano.

"This is creepy" Cat whimpered.

"Was everyone's note's personal? Threatening to expose a secret?" Beck asked.

"I thought you had no secrets" Tori asked.

"Yeah, everyone's hiding something" Beck said. "Well was it? Or was it just me?"  
>"It's not just you"<p>

"Yeah"

"Yes" A string of agreements filled the Vega house.

"What do we do?" Robbie said, putting Rex on his lap.

"Maybe we should work out who T is?" Cat suggested.

"I bet you it's your missing witch of a sister" Rex said, looking at Tori.

"Rex!" Robbie shouted. Everyone was silent for a second.

"Trina?" Tori murmered.

"Where are your parents, maybe we should tell your dad?" Beck suggested.

"I actually have no clue" Tori whispered. Suddenly Tori's phone began to ring.

"Well, you going to answer that?" Jade asked.

"What if it's this T person?" Andre asked.

"Then we ask what they want with us" Beck said. Tori gulped and put her phone on speaker.

"H-hello?" Tori asked.

"Tori, baby! It's mom" Mrs. Vega said. The gang let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah mum, what is it?" Tori asked.

"They – they found Trina" Mrs. Vega cried.

"Oh my god! Really, that's awesome!" Tori smiled.

"Baby, they found her body" Mrs. Vega began to cry. Tori's face fell and tears began to fall. Cat cried, and put her head on the bright orange couch.

"Wh-what?" Tori croaked out.

"She's gone" Mrs. Vega cried. Tori looked like she was about to go into shock.

"Tori" Robbie shook Tori's shoulder. Tori just sat like a stone.

"We'll be down to the police station soon, Mrs. Vega" Andre said, hanging up and pulling Tori into a tight hug. Suddenly the room was filled with the sounds of phone's beeping. Everyone pulled out their phone, except for Tori. On everyone's phone read the exact same text message.

_I'm still here. And I know everything – T_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, that last text was from Pretty Little Liars. I just thought it sounded good and I wanted to include it. I am so sorry if some of the secrets were lame. Andre's secret is NOT going to be that, next chapter all will be revealed. And it pained me to write some of those secrets because I know they are not true! But hey, this is FANFICTION… <strong>

**So these are everybody's secrets, just to clarify:  
><strong>Andre** – yet to be confirmed, I needed something to write for this chapter but that isn't his secret. He just needed to know that he was being watched.  
><strong>Tori **– Crush on Andre, oh come on it's obvious from the show  
><strong>Cat **– The reason her brother is crazy (something she did when she was younger)  
><strong>Robbie **– Obsession with Cat, not like that's new! Have you seen 'Jade Gets Crushed'?  
><strong>Jade **– Abused, which is just plain sad  
><strong>Beck **– Killed his father on accident, but he's never owned up to it. Exaggeration on ACCIDENT**

**Thanks to **James888** who suggested I 'take two pounds of M&M's and drink two liters of Dr. Pepper' to write Cat. That made me laugh.  
><strong>**And **piscesprincess00 **– yes in the end there will be Tori&Andre but I'm not going to ruin how that happens and all.  
><strong>**And **Crazywoobie** – I tried to include some Bade but it's sort of hard in a murder mystery story. I love Bade 100% so in future chapters there will be heaps more Bade!  
><strong>**And **LostInASeaOfSilence, tiarashine, djcandy666, mazeygrace18 **and **BlondeMascaraPrincess **– I'm glad you liked it so far. Continue reading!**

**Wow, that's a LONG author's note. Sorry, I'd be surprised if you read it all!**

**R&R  
><strong>**Grace xx**


	3. Cheaters and Stalkers

**Hey hey everyone! I'm back from the beach so I should have plenty of time to write more of this story! Thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed! This story is my most reviewed so far and it's only three updates in! Thankyou so much! You guys are the best! In this chapter we'll find out Andre's secret - yay! And Robbie's obbsesion with Cat goes a little bit to far...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Cheaters and Stalkers<strong>

One week later, the gang hadn't got any more notes or texts. Trina had been found dead in the forest behind Cat's house and Cat had been staying at her grandmothers so she wouldn't be near a crime scene. It was the day of Trina's funeral and Jade, Beck, Robbie, Cat and Andre all stood outside the church after the ceremony while Tori was with her family.

"I got another text last night" Jade said, breaking the silence.

"What did it say?" Robbie asked.

"Why would I tell you my secrets?" Jade snapped. Beck rubbed soothing circles on her back and kissed her forehead.

"I think someone's playing with us" Andre stated.

"Or we could all be haunted" Rex inputted. Robbie sighed and slapped his puppet in the face.

"My brother thinks he's haunted by the clown that shot him in Japan" Cat said.

"No seriously, when we got the texts and letters was anyone around?" Robbie asked.

"No" Jade and Cat said.

"Someone could have snuck into my RV?" Beck said.

"Yeah, I was filled with people in my Music class" Andre muttered before his face lit up.

"Cat!" he cried.

"What?" Cat asked.

"The note I got was on my chair and you were sitting next to me!" Andre shouted.

"I didn't do it! Why are you so mean to me!" Cat cried.

"No! Did you see anyone near my chair?" Andre asked.

"Erm, Sinjin came over and asked for Jade's phone number but other than that no. Don't worry Jade, I gave it to him so he'd stop annoying me" Cat smiled.

"Cat! That creep" Jade muttered.

"But he said please" Cat whispered.

"Wait, you think Sinjin could be behind this?" Beck asked.

"Makes sense. And now he has my phone number!" Jade growled.

"Sorry" Cat whispered, hanging her head. Beck rolled his eyes before noticing a cop car, sitting on the side of the street. A guy was looking directly at his group from inside the car.

"I'll be back in a minute" he whispered to Jade before kissing her on the cheek.

"Where are you-"but Beck was already crossing the road and walking up to the cop car.

"Erm, excuse me. What's going on?" he asked.

"You Beck Oliver?" the man asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just keeping tabs on the suspect of your dad's death" the police man said.

"Who?" Beck asked, the colour from his face draining. The man didn't say anything but continued to stare at the group that was now looking in Beck's direction.

"I have to get back to the station" the man said, before getting back in his car and driving off. Beck's phone vibrated and he immediately got a feeling as to who it would be from.

_Looks like one of your friends are the suspect? So are you going to let them take the blame for something you did? I'd confess now if I were you – T_

Beck gulped and walked towards the group.

"Another message?" Andre asked.

"Erm, yeah" Beck said, running his fingers through his hair.

"I reckon ya'll should tell each other your secrets. Probably the smart thing to do" Rex said.

"No!"

"Are you crazy?"

"No can do"

"Tell your puppet to stop being mean to me!"

"Rex!"

"Just trying to help!" Rex cried.

"So what did the cop want?" Jade asked.

"Oh erm, nothing much" Beck began and much to Beck's happiness Tori made her way over to the group and everyone was busy comforting her.

* * *

><p>Cat walked through her front door and put her black clutch bag down by the door.<p>

"Hey baby girl" her mother said, pulling her into a hug as she walked into her grandmother's kitchen.

"Hi momma" Cat whispered.

"How was the funeral, dear?" Grandma Valentine asked.

"It was…good" Cat whispered before heading towards the stairs.

"Do you want some food? I made red velvet cupcakes?" her mother called out.

"Yay!" Cat yelled before grabbing a few. And when I say few I mean like seven. She sat down on her makeshift bed in the spare room, licking the icing off the red velvet cupcakes and swinging her legs. She missed her old house but it was currently a crime scene. She sighed as her phone rang. Cat was too scared to answer it but she picked it up anyway and glanced at the caller ID. _Jade? _She put her happy voice back on and answered the phone.

"Hi, hi!" Cat grinned.

"Cat! I need your help!" Jade cried, and Cat could tell she was crying. Cat frowned, Jade never ever cried.

"Kk, I'll come over there now!" Cat said.

"No! Jade shouted. "I mean, meet me at the park around the corner from my house in ten minutes!"

"I love parks! They are so fun and one time my brother got stuck on the slide and he wouldn't come down so we had to call the -" but Jade had already hung up.

"Phooey"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Andre was home alone, much to his annoyance. His older brother, Anton was supposed to be home an hour ago. Andre sighed and stood up. He contemplated driving round to Tori's but considering most of her family was there it probably wasn't a good thing. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Andre froze and grabbed his dad's baseball bat from beside the couch. He took quick steps to the window and glanced outside. He sighed and put his baseball bat down and unlocked the door.<p>

"Hey Lisa" he sighed, letting his older brother's girlfriend into the house.

"Hi Andre, where's Anton?" she asked.

"I have no clue, he was supposed to be home about an hour ago" Andre explained, going to sit back down on the couch with his 'chocolate beverage'.

"What's wrong, Andre? Still worked up about that Trina girl's disappearance" Lisa said, sitting down next to Andre.

"Yeah that's it" Andre said. _There is no way that Lisa can know about T – nobody can._

"Want to talk about it?" Lisa asked, putting one hand on Andre's knee.

"Not really, no" Andre muttered.

"I know what will make you feel better" Lisa said in a flirty voice. Andre's eyes widened as Lisa pressed her lips to his. At first Andre just sat there but then he began to kiss back. _Why? Why? Why? Why? _The door slammed open and Lisa jumped off the couch and away from Andre who sat there dumbfounded. Anton walked into the house and spotted Lisa.

"Oh hey Lisa, what are you doing here?" Anton asked.

"Just thought I'd stop by and cheer Andre up" Lisa said, smiling at Andre. Lisa and Anton kissed quickly and headed upstairs.

"Dang girl" Andre muttered. His phone buzzed lightly and he picked it up, thinking about Lisa.

_You bad boy! If I were you I'd tell your brother…before I do! – T_

Andre gulped and quickly dialled someone's number.

"Hey Beck, I need to talk to you. Can I come over?"

* * *

><p>Robbie followed Cat closely as she left her grandmother's house and got in her car. Robbie didn't' know why he was stalking Cat. He drove off, a good distance behind Cat's car. Cat got out of her car at a little park at the end of a street. He frowned and watched her as she went over and sat on the swing and began to swing. <em>What is she doing?<em>

Suddenly, a black convertible pulled up and Robbie could hear his heart thumping loudly in his chest. _What if Cat gets kidnapped?_ But he was relieved to see Jade step out of the car and approach the little red head. Robbie's curiosity got the best of him and he slowly climbed out of his car and made his way over to the park and hid in some bushes a few feet from where the girls were standing. _What were they doing meting at a park in the middle of the night? _Robbie was extremely worried about this T person. He had more secrets than just liking Cat, secrets that couldn't be exposed.

"Hey Cat" Jade sighed, sitting down on the swing next to Cat.

"Hi! What's up?" Cat grinned, waving her hand. Jade sighed and leaned over to whisper something in Cat's ear. Cat gasped and Robbie craned his neck to try and catch a glimpse of what the girls were saying.

"It'll be okay Jade, I promise" Cat responded.

"How can you say that? You're perfect, you've always been perfect" Jade accused.

"I'm not as perfect as everyone thinks, Jade" Cat whispered, her normal bubbly self disappeared.

"Oh really, what's your deep secret than? Do tell" Jade said in a wicked voice that was a mix of a sarcastic and accusing tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" _Oh okay, there's normal Cat!_

"Tell me!" Jade whispered. There was silence and Robbie peeked out of the bushes and saw Cat whispering something in Jade's ear.

"Cat! Oh my god, why?" Jade cried.

"I – I don't know. I was only five or something when it started and-and I've been doing it ever since then. Don't get mad at me, please!" Cat yelled, clutching her hair.

"Come on, let's go home. Can I stay at your place?"

"Sure! It'll be like a sleepover!" Cat grinned and led Jade over to her car. The two girls exchanged a few words before they got in their cars and drove off.

"Guess the crazy red head aint as perfect as you think she is, idiot" Rex said. Robbie stood up and walked over to the swing where a pretty little note was attached to it.

"Oh no!" Robbie hissed.

"Well don't stand there like a dummy! Pick the note up!" Rex commanded. Robbie picked the note up and read it.

_Spying on C.V is a bad thing to do, Robbie. There will be punishments – T_

"Yo! This is bogs!" Rex shouted.

"Shut up, Rex!" Robbie cried and spun around but smashed into the pole on the swing. It was hard enough to knock him out.

"Ha, ha, ha! Guess karma does come back around, hey" Rex laughed as Robbie faded out of consciousness.

* * *

><p>'T' watched Robbie with an amused expression. They made their way over to Robbie and picked up Rex.<p>

"This will be the perfect bait" they said before drifting off down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, T took Rex! I never did like that puppet...<br>Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it. Sorry if it was a bit short but I don't think I can really add anything else. And don't worry all you Tandre fans out there...Andre is not in love with Lisa, Lisa's in love with him! So yeah, stick around**

**Grace  
>xoxo<strong>


	4. Ghost?

**Chapter 3! Yay, I'm really enjoying writing this. I've planned out what's going to happen in this story and I'm looking forward to writing the future chapters! thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed or enjoyed my story. To know people are reading and liking my story makes me really happy! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Ghost?<strong>

Tori sat on her bed, her laptop sitting in front of her as she watched videos of her sister on The Slap. She missed her smiling face and the way that she wanted to be a star but had no hopes in history of actually getting there.

"Tori! Do you want some dinner?" Mrs Vega called out.

"No" Tori muttered. A message on Tori's laptop popped up. She frowned and looked at it.

_Why no food Tori? As a matter of fact, why no food for the past couple of days? – T_

Tori frowned and closed the anonymous message. _This was getting way to weird! She couldn't help it! _Ever since Trina had been declared dead Tori had refused to eat. Some would say it was anorexia but to Tori, it was just her way of dealing with Trina's disappearance. She knew she wasn't fat but she just refused to eat. Tori stood up and walked over to her window and opening it, letting the cool night breeze blow through her chocolate brown hair. She looked up at the moon before looking down at the ground and began to turn around. But she froze and turned back to the window. Down on the lawn was a figure. They didn't appear to be standing there, more like floating above the ground. Tori knew immediately that this was a ghost, or she was seeing things. The figure wasn't white like movies, but more of a transparent colour. Like Beck's locker. The ghost laughed before drifting into the trees. Tori shrieked and ran out of the house to her car. She got in and dialled Andre's home phone.

"Hello?" Anton answered.

"It's Tori, is Andre there?" Tori whispered.

"Erm, no he went to Beck's. Hey are you ok-"but he was cut off as Tori hung up and drove to Becks. _Who was that? _But Tori knew who it was as soon as she began to think about it. That laugh was so familiar. Trina.

* * *

><p>Andre knocked on the door to Beck's RV. Beck opened it up and let Andre inside.<p>

"What's wrong, Dre?" Beck asked, sitting down on his bed.

"I did something bad, like really bad" Andre whispered.

"I'm sure it's not that bad!"

"I kissed my brother's girlfriend. Well she kissed me and I sort of kissed back"

"That is bad!" Beck said.

"Thanks for your support, Beck"

"I'm sorry, dude"

"And then I got a text from T" Andre whispered.

"What did it say?"

"You bad boy! If I were you I'd tell your brother…before I do – T" Andre read off his phone.

"Well that's creepy" Beck muttered.

"And the worst thing it I love someone else…and I'm worried T would tell them" Andre groaned.

"Really, who do you "but Beck was cut off by a tapping on the door. Beck sighed and opened the door. Tori burst into Beck's RV and hugged Andre.

"What the – "Beck whispered.

"How did you know where to find me?" Andre asked.

"Your brother said you were going to Beck's" Tori said, still hugging Andre.

"Why do you need me?" Andre asked.

"I think I saw Trina's ghost" Tori whispered. Beck spit out his soda he had been drinking.

"What?" he yelled.

"I was in my room and I looked out my window and I swore I saw Trina" Tori explained.

"I'll call the others" Beck sighed, stepping out of his RV to call Robbie, Jade and Cat.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, the gang were in Beck's RV. Robbie however was missing.<p>

"Robbie's not picking up his phone" Beck said, putting his phone down.

"Why not?" Cat whispered.

"I don't know" Beck said, playing with Jade's hair.

"Why are we here again?" Jade sighed, clearly bored.

"I saw Trina" Tori whispered.

"But Trina is dead" Cat said, clearly confused. Tori let out a loud sob.

"We think she's haunting us or something" Andre explained.

"One time I was in a haunted house at the fair with my brother and we saw this ghost. But the ghost wasn't real so my brother grabbed it and shoved it out the window" Cat said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh god" Beck mumbled.

"So this means that she's back?" Andre asked.

"Or Tori has finally gone off the deep end!" Jade whispered.

"I'm not crazy! I know what I saw!" Tori grumbled.

"Sure…" Jade sighed, sarcastically.

"So if T is Trina then what do we do! We can't really go to the police, they'd think we're crazy" Jade said, flipping her scissors back and forth in her hands.

"We can't really just ignore it either. She's going to expose our secrets if we aren't careful" Andre said.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Beck asked.

"I-I don't know" Andre whispered. The door to the RV swung wide open and everybody screamed.

"Sorry everybody" Robbie whispered, going to sit down on Beck's bed. He was covered in dirt and blood. A large gash was on his forehead.

"Oh my god, Robbie!" Cat screamed, hugging him.

"Dude, what the hell happened?" Beck cried.

"I ran into a pole" Robbie whispered. Jade let out a laugh but stopped when she saw Beck's warning glare.

"A pole?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, a pole. You know a metal thing. It knocked me out. The last thing I remember was I was at the park and then I got a note from T and I ran into a pole" Robbie said. Andre laughed a bit. _Only Robbie would run into a pole._

"Everything is all fuzzy though" Robbie said, rubbing his head. Beck got up and opened a cupboard before handing him some aspirin and a bottle of water.

"Fuzzy?" Jade asked.

"Like a teddy bear" Cat giggled.

"Where's Rex?" Tori asked.

"I don't know! I awoke and he was gone" Robbie muttered. As if on cue, everyone's phone buzzed.

"Ten bucks that's T" Beck said, pulling out his phone.

_I don't trust puppets – T_

Robbie whimpered.

"I don't trust puppet's either" Jade grumbled.

"He's not a puppet!" Robbie cried.

"So Trina has Rex?" Tori asked.

"Can a ghost even take a puppet?" Beck asked.

"Erm, I don't think so" Andre said.

"Well, how do we get Rex back?" Robbie asked. Their phones buzzed again.

"I feel like someone's watching us!" Cat cried.

_You want the puppet? Fess up now – T_

"Okay this is creepy!" Tori whispered.

"I reckon it's time we get to the bottom of this. We just can't sit around and wait to be killed or something" Jade sighed. Cat whimpered.

"Well what do we do?" Andre asked.

"I want Rex" Robbie muttered, rocking back and forth in his seat.

"Ve-I mean Tori" Jade smiled, sickly. "Have you and your parents cleaned out your sister's room yet?"

"No, we haven't even been in there since she was…found" Tori whispered.

"Wait, are you suggesting we break into Trina's room and go through her stuff?" Beck asked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Jade asked, her tone hinted with acid.

"No, anything to make this stupid T thing stop" Beck said.

"But what about my mom and dad?" Tori asked. Jade frowned.

"How about you take them out to a fancy restaurant or something and while they are out we look through Trina's stuff" Andre suggested.

"I don't think I can lie to my parents" Tori sighed.

"Why not? I do it all the time!" Jade asked.

"Why am I not surprised?" Andre grumbled.

"Look, it's not lying if you don't mention that we're going through Trina's room" Robbie pointed out, still rocking.

"My Uncle lied to the cops and they kicked down our door and Uncle Sam got arrested" but Cat's comment went un-noticed.

"Look, how about I come for moral support or something?" Andre suggested. Tori tried to hide her grin.

"Okay" she muttered.

"Alright, so take them out around six tomorrow night. Leave a spare key for us okay and we'll be gone before you and Andre get home" Jade ordered. Everyone agreed and left Beck's RV – everyone except Jade.

"I'm staying at Cat's. I told her to wait for me in the car. I need to talk to you" Jade whispered.

"You okay?"

"There's a cop car following me around" she said.

"Why?" Beck asked.

"I don't know" Jade hissed. But Beck did. His face turned white, like he had seen Trina's ghost.

"What?" Jade asked.

"I know why" Beck whispered.

"Well, why?" Jade said, getting impatient.

"I can't say but I promise I'll deal with it" Beck whispered and grabbed his jacket and keys.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked, turning to face her boyfriend.

"The police station, there's something I need to fix" Beck whispered.

"What the – "but Beck kissed her lips cutting her off.

"I love you" Beck whispered and walked out of his RV.

"Beck!" Jade called but Beck had already disappeared into the cool night breeze. She frowned and walked out of his RV, shutting the metal door behind her. She climbed into Cat's car and looked at her friend.

"Where did Beck go?" Cat asked.

"The police station" Jade whispered.

"Oh I love the police station! I went there with my Aunty Sarah to get Uncle Sam out. The police man gave me a lollipop and pepper spray. But then my brother stole it and sprayed it in his doctors face the next morning" Cat frowned. Jade looked at Cat weirdly. Jade's phone beeped and she pulled it out.

_You just had to open your big mouth and tell didn't you! Guess my plan's ruined now! There will be hell to pay – T_

Jade frowned and put her phone away. She was sick of this T person annoying her and the others. Hopefully they would find something out tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so Beck's going to confess so the cops will leave Jade alone. Isn't that a nice thing to do! I'm sorry it's so short but it was like four pages on my word document.<strong>

**R&R  
>Grace<strong>


	5. Trapped

**Thankyou to all my reviewers! Nearly 40 reviews! This chapter is dedecated to all of you who have reviewed. I hope you like it and if not, let me know. Maybe I can improve it...:)**

**Once again thankyou to all of you! It means a lot to me that you guys take the time to read this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Trapped<strong>

Beck parked his car and jumped out of it, looking at the police station. He ran his hands through his long, dark hair and walked through the glass doors. Officer Vega sat behind the desk, sorting through paper work. His eyes were bloodshot and a large cup of coffee sat next to him. He looked up and saw Beck standing there.

"Well hello, Beck. What can I do for you?" he asked, his voice sounding tired. Beck took a deep breath and looked at his feet. _Think of Jade. You're doing this for her, right?_

"Erm, I need to confess something" Beck whispered. Mr Vega looked at him wearily and stood up.

"Sure son, you didn't steal anything did you?"

"No"

"Underage-drinking?"

"No"

"Well, what?"

"I understand that you're running my dads murder case again" Beck whispered.

"Yes, we are" Mr Vega said. Beck sighed and shifted uncomfortably under the police officers gaze.

"Well, I know who killed him" Beck explained. Mr. Vega raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you say before?"

"I-I couldn't"

"Why not? Did the killer threaten you?"

"No, because it's me"

"What?"

"I killed my dad – on accident! It was all an accident. I just didn't own up to it because I didn't want to hurt my mom and Lily" Beck cried. Mr Vega looked absolutely speechless.

"Beck, I'm afraid I'm going to need to talk to you in here" Mr Vega said, snapping out of his daze. Beck nodded and followed Mr Vega into a room that reminded Beck of one of those interrogation rooms you see on cop shows. _Except he was the bad guy in this scene! _Mr Vega gestured to the seat and Beck sat down.

"Why are you only confessing this now?" Mr Vega asked.

"Because you thought Jade was the suspect and she didn't do anything. She doesn't even know!" Beck explained.

"So you're telling me that you murdered your father!"

"No, it was an accident. I was walking around the side of his bed and I pulled out his life support I didn't notice until it was to late…so I ran out of the room" Beck explained. A look of relief crossed Mr Vega's face.

"Beck, we know that happened"

"What? Then why are you still investigating?"

"We spoke with the nurses and they said that they saw you run out of the room so they ran in and fixed the life support. Your father was still alive then. You don't know what really killed your father, do you?"

"No…I stayed out of it as much as I could"

"Your father was found with stab wounds" Mr Vega explained.

"So, someone else killed my father?" Beck asked.

"Yes, you are innocent"

* * *

><p>"Come on mom, it's to get your mind of everything" Tori begged, sitting down next to her mother who was watching home movies.<p>

"I'm perfectly fine, Tori" Mrs Vega said.

"No your not! Your sitting here watching home movies from when I was like five or something and eating ice cream like a teenage girl who has just broken up with her boyfriend" Tori said, pointing to the ice cream in Mrs Vega's hands. She looked down at the ice-cream and then at Tori and Andre.

"Come on Mrs Vega, I made dinner reservations at a really fancy restaurant on Sunset Boulevard. My treat, I promise" Andre said.

"You're such a good friend to Tori" Mrs Vega cried.

"So will you and dad come out to dinner with us?" Tori asked.

"I will but your father is still down at the station. He's working non stop to catch whoever did this" Mrs Vega said. Andre and Tori exchanged a glance.

"How late will he be working?" Andre asked.

"I don't know, until nine maybe?" Mrs Vega said, wiping her eyes.

"Okay, I'll pick you two ladies up at quarter to six" Andre said, before hugging Tori and walking out the door.

* * *

><p>When Andre got home his brother was sitting in the lounge room watching Family Guy.<p>

"Hey Andre" Anton said, looking up from the TV screen.

"Hey" Andre gulped. He hadn't spoken to his brother since last night when he kissed Lisa.

"Why are you trembling?" Anton asked.

"I'm not trembling"

"Yes you are!"

Andre looked down at his hands. They were shaking. He stuffed them in his Hollywood Arts jacket and looked at the ground.

"Dude, is there something you want to talk about?" Anton asked.

"No, why would I want to talk?" Andre said, backing for the stairs. _This was worse than the time he had a crush on Jade._

"Chill, dude" Anton said. Andre grinned and ran upstairs before he could blurt out anything. He threw his bag down on his bed and ran his fingers through his dark hair. His phone beeped and he pulled it out, terrified of what it would say as he knew who it was from.

_Come on! If you don't tell your brother soon then some of your secrets might slip out in the worst way – T_

Andre gulped and grabbed his keyboard off his desk. He grabbed some empty music paper and a pen and sat down. Writing music always helped him let his feelings out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Cat had stayed at school to finish off her Improve homework in Hollywood Arts massive library. She sat there all alone, probably not the best idea considering the current situation. Her phone began to ring so she picked it up, in spite of nobody being there.<p>

"Hello"

"Hey baby girl" Mrs Valentine said, her voice cracking.

"Momma, what's wrong?" Cat asked.

"Your brother, he's gone into a coma" Mrs Valentine cried.

"A coma?"

"Yes, come to the hospital" Mrs Valentine said, before hanging up. Cat let out a strangled cry. Her phone began to buzz and she checked it, knowing who it was from.

_Today's your chance to fix what happened it the past, Catarina. Tell your parents what you are doing to your brother or I will – T_

Cat, grabbed her hair and yanked on it.

"Leave me alone!" she cried, picking up her things and running out of the school and to her car. She drove to the hospital, her big brown eyes watering. She ran up to the front desk and saw the lady that she had met when Rex supposably 'died'.

"Oh not you again" the woman groaned.

"I need to see my brother!" Cat whispered, tears threatening to fall.

"What's his name?" the woman sighed.

"Darren Valentine" Cat whispered, her usual bubbly self gone.

"He's in room 47B – go upstairs and head down the first corridor on your left" the receptionist said. Cat muttered a quick 'thanks' before darting up the stairs and down the first corridor. She swung the door open and saw her brother strapped up to all those beepy machines. Her mother and father sat on a red couch underneath the window/ As soon as Cat entered the room, Mrs. Valentine ran up and hugged her.

"Why is Darren in a coma?" Cat asked, going to stand beside her brother's hospital bed.

"Overdose" Mr Valentine choked.

"On what?" Cat blinked. She honestly didn't know!

"Drugs dear, drugs" Mrs Valentine whispered. In that instant Cat's heart sank. She let a tear slip down her cheek and she turned a deathly colour of pale. _It's true! She gave her brother drugs when she was five! To be fair they were in daddies sock draw and she found them. But she was sick and tired of being called the crazy one so she gave her brother the drugs constantly. They made him go crazy and out of the two siblings, she was the normal one! She gave them to her brother every morning and every nigh and she has been since she was only five. She didn't think he could get an overdose!_

Cat groaned and ran into the little bathroom in her brothers room, fearing she was going to be sick. She was always sick when she was guilty, she couldn't help it. She locked the door and placed her hands on either side of the sink to steady herself. She swayed back and forth, feeling dizzy. After she stood there for like five minutes she heard her mother knocking on the door.

"Honey, are you alright" she called. Cat didn't respond but instead grabbed her phone and waited for the text that she knew would receive. Sure enough, a message from 'T' was waiting for her. She opened it and read it before yelping.

_Your brother might not wake up now…and it's your entire fault – T_

Cat began to cry and she sank down to the cool tiled floor. She gripped her red velvet hair and tugged on it. _Why? _That was all she could think. She picked up her phone and dialled her best friend's number.

"Cat?" Jade asked when she picked up her phone. Cat wiped her nose and let out a squeak.

"Jade, my brother's in the hospital. I don't think I'm going to come to Tori's house tonight to do the plan. Will you be alright with Beck and Robbie?" Cat cried.

"Yes I'll be fine, why's your brother in hospital?" but Cat hung up and stared at her perfectly manicured hands. She whimpered a bit and ran out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Robbie's obsession with Cat had gotten a bit extreme now. He was currently standing outside her old house, the one that was currently a crime scene. He ducked under the security tape and walked up the path to her front door. He walked over to a red flower pot and reached underneath it. It was bad that he knew where the spare key was. He unlocked Cat's door and stepped inside, a warm breeze hitting him in the face. Her house smelt of dust and cobwebs and was quite. Way to quite for the Valentine's house. He climbed the stairs and pushed open Cat's bedroom door. The pink walls and stuffed toys stared at him in a creepy way and Robbie immediately got the shivers. He sat on her bed and stared at all her things. Suddenly he heard a laugh, an oddly feminie sound. He sat up and glanced around the door. The laughing continued and Robbie began to shiver.<p>

"Hello!" Robbie called out. There was no response. Robbie swung open the door and looked out onto the upstairs landing. A door was swinging back and forth at the end of the landing. Robbie walked cautiously to the door and swung it completely open. It was completely dark inside the room and the window was open, letting a breeze drift through the dusty room.

"Is anyone here?" Robbie called, walking further into the room. The door slammed shut behind him, locking from the outside. Robbie screamed and ran back to the door, trying to get it open. Once he realized that he was locked in he ran to the window and saw it was a long fall and he wasn't the most athletic person. He was trapped. He turned back to the door and saw a note taped to the door.

_I win! - T_

* * *

><p><strong>Serves Robbie right for breaking into Cat's house. I mean who does that? And I couldn't put beck in jail, that would just be sad, don't you all agree? Next chapter, Jade goes through Trina's room and we deal with other issues, like Cat's poor brother.<strong>

**I have actually finished writing this story, so updates will hopefully be quicker. but my internet might die at any time so if I don't update for a while, thats why.**

**Grace :)**


	6. Digital Confessions

**Hey, hey, hey. hey, hey, hey! Yeah, I always go high when I'm sick. I hate being sick...hate it, hate it, hate it, hate it! Argh! Anyway, thanks for your reviews! We reached 50! YAY! Like I said, I'm high...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 –Digital Confessions<strong>

Later that night, Jade was hiding in the Vega's front porch bushes. Andre had just left with Tori and Mrs Vega. _Where is Robbie and Beck? _She glanced at her watch and checked her phone. Nothing, absolutely nothing. She waited for ten more minutes before deciding to just give up and go inside. She grabbed the spare key from underneath the mat and unlocked the Vega's door. She walked into their living room and locked the door behind her. She walked upstairs and pushed open the first door she saw. It obviously wasn't Trina's room, unless Trina found a new obsession with computers and books. She closed the door to the study and went to the next door. The smell of dust and stale air hit her in the face and she looked inside. This was defiantly Trina's room. She walked inside and shut the door. Trina's large purple bed sat un-made and fashion magazines lay sprawled out on the floor. The computer in the corner was still on, showing a desktop wallpaper of shining stars and hearts. Collages of celebrities were stuck to every corner of the room and a silver disco ball hang from the ceiling. Jade wrinkled her nose at all the pinks and purples around the room. She walked around the room and stopped at Trina's desk. She looked at the computer and looked through all her recent documents. _Nothing out of the ordinary. _Jade sighed and rolled back away from the desk on the chair. She stood up and walked over to the bed but spun back to the computer when she heard a coughing noise.

"Hey, is this thing on?" Trina Vega's voice said, filling the room. A video had popped up on the desktop and was beginning to play. Jade looked around the room anxiously and looked at the time of filming. _15__th__ February, that's weird. Exactly a month before Trina disappeared._

"Okay, so if you're getting this video then something's happened to me and I'm no longer there. But don't worry; I made a CD that you'll find under my bed that has me singing so you'll always have a little piece of me!" Trina grinned. Jade groaned and mentally cursed Trina. After Jade had finished here she was defiantly throwing that CD in the trash.

"So you're probably wondering why I'd be making this video. You see, weird things have been happening lately. And by weird I mean like super weird. It all began when Tori had just done the opening performance for the schools performance of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'. Personally I should have gotten a role. I mean I am so much more talented than her. Anyway Tori, mom and dad were going to hang back at the school for a bit so I headed home. When I got home the front door was wide open. My first instinct was to call the police but I guess I didn't. I didn't see who was in the house at first but then I saw a man in the kitchen, with a knife. I screamed my head off and he -"but Trina was cut off. Jade watched the screen anxiously as it flickered. Trina began to scream and the camera was knocked onto the side before being shut down. Jade sat up and looked at the screen.

"Okay, this is creepy. And not the good kind…" Jade declared before racing out of the Vega house.

* * *

><p>Cat sat on the couch staring at her brother. Her mother and father had gone down to get some coffee and see if they could get Cat a red velvet cupcake or two to cheer her up a bit. Cat twirled her hair around her fingers and continued to look at Darren. Her phone began to ring and she picked it up.<p>

"Hello?" she asked.

"Cat! It's Robbie! I need your help okay! Please, can you just get to your old house right away!" Robbie cried.

"Why?"

"Well, I went to your house to…to, look for evidence you know, so I can find Rex? But I got locked in the spare room and I really need your help!" Robbie cried.

"KK, I'll be there in a jiffy! Hey, jiffy's such a funny word. It sounds like a cross between a giraffe and the word iffy!" Cat cried.

"Hurry!" Robbie yelled and hung up. Cat shot her brother one last glance before racing down to her car.

* * *

><p>Robbie sat in the corner of the spare room, his knees brought up to his chest.<p>

"Robbie!" Cat called.

"Cat, oh my god! Get me out of here!" Robbie cried.

"I can't, this door doesn't usually lock!"

"Well how am I locked in here, then?" Robbie yelled.

"I don't know, stop yelling at me!" Cat cried and Robbie could just imagine her gripping her red hair.

"Well, how do I get out of here?" Robbie cried.

"I don't know! Oh, I have an idea! I'll be back in a second" Cat grinned.

"Oh god" Robbie muttered, Cat's ideas were never good. Robbie sat there for a little bit longer until a smashing on the door occurred.

"Cat?" Robbie called. The door knocked over and Cat stood there with a crowbar.

"Hi!" Cat called.

"Cat! Did you just knock the door down?" Robbie cried, standing up.

"Uh huh! It was actually fun!" she giggled. Robbie rolled her eyes and followed Cat to her room.

"What are you doing?" Robbie asked. Cat reached for her giraffe that sat on her desk.

"Getting Mr. Giraffe" Cat said, hugging the giraffe to her chest. "Did you find Rex?"

"What?" Robbie asked.

"You said on the phone that you were looking for Rex"

"Oh right, no I didn't" Robbie said, going bright red. _Cat can not know he was at her house just because he wanted to._

"Oh okay, I should probably be getting back to my family"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about your brother" Robbie sighed. Cat turned a pale white colour and ran out of the house, leaving Robbie standing at the front door.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the restaurant Andre, Tori and Mrs Vega sat at the table, food spread out in front of them.<p>

"I have to say Andre, thank you so much for doing this" Mrs Vega said.

"It's no trouble" Andre grinned.

"Tori, why aren't you eating anything?" Mrs Vega asked.

"Oh I'm not hungry" Tori lied, playing with her fingers under the table. Mrs Vega shot her daughter a worried look. Suddenly Lisa, Anton's girlfriend walked past and grinned at Andre.

"Hello Andre!" she grinned. Andre gulped and sipped his drink.

"Hi Lisa, Tori this is Anton's girlfriend Lisa" Andre explained.

"Well if you excuse me, I'm going to go to the bathroom" Mrs Vega said, standing up and making her way over to the bathrooms - not wanting to be involved in this. Lisa smiled at Andre and touched his shoulder before walking off.

"Andre? Are you okay?" Tori asked, looking at Andre's face.

"Yeah, what makes you think something's wrong?" Andre asked, sipping his drink.

"You're shaking more than a house during an earthquake!" Tori said, gesturing to Andre's shaking hand.

"I'm just…cold" Andre said. Tori looked at Andre's jacket and raised her eyebrows.

"Just tell me what's wrong?" Tori said. Andre looked at Tori's brown eyes and sighed, hanging his head.

"Is it that girl, Lisa" Tori asked.

"Yeah" Andre muttered.

"What's wrong with her?' She's your brother's girlfriend, right?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, I guess she is" Andre muttered.

"Just tell me!" Tori squeaked, gripping Andre's forearm. Andre sighed and looked at Tori.

"She kissed me last night"

"But-but isn't she Anton's girlfriend?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, she is" Andre said, squeezing his eyes shut.

"You have to tell him, Andre" Tori said.

"I can't" Andre sighed.

"Why?"

"Cause I sort of kissed her back and Anton would kill me" Andre whispered, before looking up at Tori. Tori's face sort of paled and she looked at Andre apprehensively.

"But you don't like her, right?" Tori asked.

"No, but she seems to think I do" Andre sighed.

"Maybe you should talk to her then, if you can't talk to your brother" Tori suggested.

"Thanks, Tori. You're a great friend" Andre said, hugging Tori tightly.

"I try not to brag about it" Tori grinned and Andre laughed.

* * *

><p>Mrs Vega and Tori were waiting outside in the parking lot while Andre was paying the check.<p>

"He's a nice boy" Mrs Vega stated.

"Yeah, he's a good friend" Tori whispered.

"Just a good friend?" Mrs Vega asked.

"Mom! Yes, that's all we are…friends" Tori shouted.

"You want to be more than friends don't you" Mrs Vega asked.

"Mom! Really?" Tori blushed.

"Hey, you're my daughter and it's my job to know what's going on in my daughters life" Mrs Vega said. Tori blushed so her face was a shade of crimson. "So?"

"I may have a tiny crush on him" Tori said, looking around.

"Tiny? I think it's more than a tiny crush" Mrs Vega said grinning.

"Okay yes, I think I love Andre. Happy?" Tori asked. She was about to say something else but Andre walked out of the restaurant and walked over to the Vega's.

"Let's go" he said and they piled into his car.

* * *

><p>T pushed the stop on the phone's tape recorder and grinned. They stood up from behind the car that Tori and her mom had been leaning on before. T had just gotten Tori and her mom's conversation on tape. They attached the recording to a message and sent it with a click of the button. To Andre.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ha, ha, ha - what did you guys think? So I know there was no Beck in it (sad, I know) but he'll be in the next chapter...promise! So from now on, everyone's secrets will start getting out, just because I like adding drama. I mean, who doesn't like drama? So review and let me know what you think!<strong>

**Grace :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	7. Crash

**Hey everyone! I wrote this chapter by listning to Lucy Hale's songs that she sang for 'A Cinderella Story - Once Upon A Song'. She's so pretty and talented and I thought I'd mention it. Go check her songs out. She also plays Aria in the REAl Pretty Little Liars so thats why I'm mentioning it. :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Crash<strong>

Jade quickly sent out a mass text message telling everyone to meet at Beck's RV in fifteen minutes due to the fact she had found something at the Vega's house. She climbed into her car and began to drive off towards her boyfriend's house. Her phone buzzed and thinking it was one of her friends she picked it up and checked the text quickly, still driving.

_Watch where you're going, West – T_

"What?" Jade wondered putting her phone down and looking up. She screamed when she realized what the text meant and her black convertible collided with a large tree.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat around Beck's RV, except Jade.<p>

"Where is she?" Tori asked, looking up at Beck pacing back and forth. He had this sick feeling in his gut that he couldn't place.

"I don't know! I'll try her phone again" Andre said, dialling numbers on his phone and holding it to his ear.

"Hey, this is Jade. Mind you if you have my number and you called me then you probably should know that by now. I can't get to the phone right now or I just don't want to talk to you so leave a message – or don't, I really don't care" Jade's voicemail said. Andre sighed and hung up. Beck was still pacing back and forth, looking out the windows every time to see if she was driving up the driveway.

"Where could she be?" Cat whispered. Beck swung open the RV door and looked outside, his heart sinking when there was no sign of Jade. His phone began to beep and he picked it up. He glanced at the Caller I.D and he smiled. _Jade. _

"Hey Jade" he said, picking up the phone.

"I'm sorry Mr. Oliver but this isn't Jade" a man said. Beck frowned and quickly put the phone on speaker.

"Where's Jade?" Beck asked.

"Mr Oliver, we need you to come down to the hospital. We haven't been able to contact Jadelyn's father. She's been in a car crash" the man said. Beck froze, his heart sinking. Terror flashed across his eyes and Andre shook him so he would respond to the man.

"Yeah, I'll be right down" Beck choked and hung up. He grabbed his car keys and raced out of the RV.

"Beck, wait!" Tori cried but Beck was already in his car and speeding off towards the hospital. Tori sighed and headed back inside the RV. Tears were falling down Cat's cheeks and she hugged Mr. Giraffe close to her heart.

"She'll be okay" Tori whispered, rubbing Cat's shoulder. Then as if on cue, they all got a message.

_She knew too much – T_

* * *

><p>The gang headed to the hospital, knowing that T was out to get them didn't make them feel any better. Cat had driven here with Robbie so Tori and Andre were in Andre's car.<p>

"What do you think she found out" Tori wondered aloud, looking over at Andre.

"I have no clue" Andre muttered, his eyes on the road. His phone beeped and he shot a glance to it.

"Can you check that? I don't want to have a crash too" Andre said, gesturing to the phone. Tori nodded and picked it up.

_Listen – T_

It had an attachment to it and Tori opened it. Her voice flittered out of the speakers and she frowned.

"I may have a tiny crush on him" Tori's voice said. Tori gulped and grabbed the phone.

"Tori?" Andre asked. Tori was trying to hide the phone as she couldn't work out how to stop the recording from playing.

"Tiny? I think it's more than a tiny crush" her mom's voice said. Andre pulled over and grabbed the phone out of Tori's hands and held it to his ear.

"Okay yes, I think I love Andre. Happy?" the recording stopped and Tori had her head in her hands. Andre put his phone down silently and turned to face his best friend.

"Tori-"

"Look, I should go" Tori said, opening her car door.

"Wait, don't go" Andre said. Tori turned to look at Andre.

"This is so embarrassing" she muttered.

"So you have a crush on me hey?" Andre asked, his grin growing. Tori said nothing. "Don't worry; I'm a very lovable guy!" Tori smiled but didn't look up.

"Look, can we talk about this later. We have to get to the hospital" Tori said, closing her door and buckling her seatbelt back up. Andre started the car and the two drove off down the highway in silence.

* * *

><p>Beck sat beside Jade's hospital bed, his head in his hands. Once he had gotten that text from T he knew that they were responsible for this. <em>T's the reason that my girlfriend is unconscious. I swear I'll figure out who this is. <em>Beck looked up at Jade, her eyes closed peacefully as if she was simply sleeping.

"Come on, babe. Wake up" Beck whispered, taking her still hand in his and squeezing his eyes shut to make sure no tears fell. He rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand in a soothing motion. But Jade still lay there, hooked up to machines and drips. The door swung open and Cat walked in, her eyes red. She came and sat beside Beck.

"You okay?" she asked, putting her hand on Beck's shoulder.

"No" Beck whispered, looking at Jade.

"Robbie, Andre and Tori are in the hall" Cat whispered, looking at her sleeping best friend.

"Hows your brother?" Beck asked, not taking his eyes of Jade. Cat looked at her high heeled shoes and sighed.

"I don't know, I have no idea what's going on" Cat said, putting Mr. Giraffe into Jade's un-moving hands.

"What are you doing?" Beck asked.

"Mr Giraffe always makes me feel better and I want Jade to get better" Cat whispered. Beck cracked a smile and ruffled Cat's hair.

"You're a good friend, Cat" Beck said.

"I just want her to wake up" Cat whispered.

"So do I Cat, so do I" Beck breathed, leaning over Jade and kissing his girlfriend on the forehead. The door swung open and a doctor walked in.

"Beck, we need to talk to you about something very important" the doctor said. Beck nodded and Cat moved to the back wall, not wanting to interfere.

"Jade has multiple bruises on her body – but they aren't from the accident" the doctor continued. Beck looked up at the doctor and then down at Jade.

"What do you mean?" Beck asked.

"We were just wondering if you knew where these bruises have come from" the doctor asked. Beck shook his head and gripped Jade's hand tighter.

"I do" Cat whispered, speaking up. Beck and the doctor turned to face the red head on the wall.

"Where, dear?" the doctor asked.

"Her dad" Cat whispered. Beck's eyes flashed with fury before turning to face Jade again. He looked at her face and hung his head. _Why hadn't he realized? It made perfect sense now._

"That asshole" Beck muttered, pushing a strand of hair out of Jade's eyes.

"How do you know this?" the doctor asked Cat.

"She-she told me" Cat whispered, walking over to stand behind Beck.

"Thankyou. This is a legal matter now" the doctor said and rushed out of the room. Beck looked up at Cat.

"Really? I think he just made number one on my hit list" he asked.

"It'll be okay, the doctor will tell the police now" Cat whispered, rubbing his back.

"You're really growing up, Cat" Beck grinned and hugged his friend.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat cried her signature trademark.

"And she's back" Beck smiled and turned back to Jade.

"Wake up soon babe, I love you" he whispered in her ear and kissed lightly on the lips. Cat smiled and headed out of the room, leaving the couple alone.

* * *

><p>After Cat had came out of the hospital the rest of the gang decided to head back home since it was getting late. Robbie dropped Cat off at her grandmother's house and made his way home. He climbed out of his car and made his way to his front porch. But what he saw when he got there scared him half to death. A mangled, burnt and broken puppet sat propped up against his front door. <em>Rex?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, Cat's too cute xx<br>****  
>*SPOLIER*<br>****In the real Pretty Little Liars, Hanna is in a car crash so that is where I got this idea.**

**Oh I probably won't update until the beggining of Feb because I'm going down to my home town for Australia Day (yeah, I live in Australia).**

**Grace xx**


	8. Kiss

**Okay, I lied. I said the next chapter would be in Feb some time but I was incredibly bored so I decided to upload one more chapter before I go away tonight. So consider yourselves lucky. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Kiss<strong>

Andre pulled up outside Tori's house. The two sat there in silence for a few seconds, staring off into space.

"Tori-"Andre said.

"Don't" Tori whispered, opening the car door and getting out.

"Wait, Tori" Andre cried, getting out too and leaning against the car. Tori turned her back to Andre but Andre swore he could have seen a tear slipping down her cheek. Andre grabbed her forearm and spun her back around to face him again.

"Why are you crying, muchacha?" Andre asked, using his nickname for her.

"Because you know I like you now! Come on Andre, how awkward is this!" Tori cried, kicking one of the rocks lining the path up to the front porch.

"It's only awkward if you think it is" Andre muttered.

"Look, can we just pretend this night never happened?" Tori asked, throwing her hands in the air.

"I don't think we can" Andre whispered. Tori let another tear fall out of her eyes.

"Why not?" Tori asked.

"Because" Andre whispered stepping closer to Tori so he was a few inches from her face.

"Andre, what are you-"but Andre cut her off and pushed his lips to hers. Tori was shocked for a second but once she realized what was happening she kissed back. Andre wrapped his arms around Tori's waist and pulled her closer to his body. Suddenly the sprinklers came on and sprayed on the two. They jumped back and looked at the sprinkler.

"Dad!" Tori called, annoyed. She then turned back to Andre and put her hands in her pockets.

"What does this mean now?" she finally asked.

"Want to go out with me sometime?" Andre asked. "You know, not as friends?"

Tori grinned.

"I'd love that" she said, before heading inside to talk to her dad. Andre grinned and punched the air in an action of victory before getting in his car and driving off down the road.

* * *

><p>The next morning Beck was asleep in the hospital room, his back against the wall. He had refused to leave Jade but hey that's love for you. He stirred and rubbed his eyes.<p>

"Finally, I was starting to think that you had died or something" a familiar voice said from the bed. Beck sat upright and saw Jade sitting up, very much awake now.

"Jade!" he cried, getting up and pulling her into a tight hug.

"No need to squish me to death, I was in a car accident remember!" Jade sighed, but let a small smile slip out that was only ever for Beck.

"When did you wake up?" Beck asked.

"I don't know, midnight? You were snoring like hell and the nurse came in and gave me a needle which I refused at first. Then she was staring at you so I threatened to stab _her_ with the needle" Jade explained.

"That's my girl" Beck laughed and pulled her closer to him. He placed his lips on hers and tightened his grip around her waist. Jade smiled in the kiss and kissed back, forcing his mouth open with her tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her legs in his lap, despite how much it hurt. She winced slightly and Beck pulled back.

"Hey, I wasn't done yet!" Jade complained.

"Are you okay?" Beck asked, standing up. Jade pouted and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"I was starting to feel so much better like thirty seconds ago. Now I'm annoyed" Jade complained.

"How did you crash into a tree, Jade?" Beck sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"I got a text from T before I crashed telling me to watch where I was going and then I crashed into the stupid tree. You know I used to think trees were alright but now I hate them. Maybe I should do a 'What I Hate Video' about trees" Jade explained, her tone annoyed.

"This T person made you crash, I swear to god when I find out who did this -" Beck hissed, not bothering to finish. Jade's eyes flashed and she whispered something un-intelligible.

"What?" Beck asked.

"The video" Jade repeated.

"What video" Beck asked.

"I was in Trina's room and a video appeared on her computer screen. Apparently before Trina disappeared weird things started happening. And then Trina started screaming and the camera got shut off" Jade explained.

"Oh god, I should never have let you go alone babe. This is my entire fault" Beck said.

"Where were you anyway?" Jade asked.

"At the police station"

"Why?"

"Well, you told me that a cop car has been following you around right. Well my dad's murder case is being re-investigated and they thought you were the suspect – "Beck began but Jade interrupted.

"What? Me? Why the hell would I kill your dad?" Jade snapped.

"I don't know. So I went to the police station to tell them you didn't do it and confess to it myself-"Beck said but once again Jade butted in.

"You killed your dad?" she shrieked.

"I thought I did because I accidentally tripped over the life support and ran out of the room. But I didn't really know that a nurse came in and plugged it back in. Ten minutes later my dad was apparently stabbed. You see I never knew that" Beck explained.

"So you thought you killed your dad but never bothered to see what had actually killed him? And then you run off to the police and confess because you're worried that they'll arrest me for something I didn't even do?" Jade concluded. Beck nodded. "You, Beckett James Oliver are a complete idiot!"

"Yes, but you love me anyway" Beck grinned his cheesy smile. Jade rolled her eyes before letting the tiniest smile form on her lips.

"Yeah, I do" she whispered.

* * *

><p>Andre walked down the stairs after waking up, grinning like he was drunk or something.<p>

"Whoa, what the hell dude?" Anton asked as Andre entered the kitchen.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it" Andre sang under his breath. "The taste of her cherry chap stick."

"Oh my god, are you like high or something?" Anton asked. Andre continued to sing under his breath so Anton grabbed the spatula and slapped him with it.

"Dude!" Andre cried, gripping his right cheek.

"Now why are you singing a Katy Perry song?" Anton asked.

"Because I kissed a girl…" Andre smiled. Anton rolled his eyes and turned back to the pancakes he was making.

"Lisa's coming over here in about an hour" he said, flipping a pancake. Andre gulped and nearly spilt the juice he was pouring.

"Erm, cool" Andre said and raced up the stairs

* * *

><p>An hour later, Lisa walked into the Harris house.<p>

"Hey Lisa" Anton said as Andre cowered into the couch.

"Hey babe" Lisa said, pecking him on the lips.

"Let me just get my car keys and I'll be back in a few seconds" Anton said, running up the stairs.

"Hi Andre" Lisa whispered, trying to sound seductive.

"Look Lisa, nothings going on between us okay! I recently got a girlfriend – I think" Andre said, trailing off. He didn't now what Tori and him were yet.

"Yeah, it's me isn't it Andre" Lisa whispered and tried to kiss him but Andre scrambled to the other end of the couch.

"Lisa, just leave me alone!" he cried.

"No" Lisa whispered and tried to kiss him again. A gasp was heard from the doorway and Andre and Lisa both looked up to see Anton standing there, car keys in hand.

"Look Anton, it's not what it looks like" Andre tried to explain.

"Andre, how could you!" Anton cried and raced outside.

"Yeah Andre, how could you?" Lisa mimicked before racing outside. "Babe, wait!"

Andre sat there for a second in silence. "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

><p>A week later, everyone was in Trina's room while Mr and Mrs Vega were out. Jade had finally been let out of hospital. She had a cast on her right arm but no severe injuries as the airbag had saved her and she had been on the opposite side of the car as to where the tree was. Andre and Tori were planing to go out on their first official date tonight and both were jumping around the place annoying Jade non stop.<p>

"So what did you find in here, Jade" Robbie asked. Jade sat down at the computer.

"I didn't click on anything and a video popped up of Trina. Apparently a month before the accident she was being watched or something. At the end of the video, Trina screamed and the camera was knocked over and shut off" Jade explained, clicking in files to try and find the video.  
>"So you're saying it just popped up and you didn't click on anything?" Andre asked.<p>

"No, I said that didn't I!" Jade snapped.

"Sorry" Andre mumbled stepping back and throwing his arms up in defence. Jade clicked around for a bit when she found the video. She played it for the rest of the group. After the video had finished playing, Tori had a tear dripping down her face.

"Who-what was that?" she asked, shaking slightly. Andre held her hand tightly.

"I don't know! Do I look like I know?" Jade responded, sort of harshly. Cat's phone began to ring and she put it to her ear.

"Hi!" Cat said.

"Cat, we need you to come to the hospital" her father's voice said.

"Why?"

"We'll tell you when you get here. Hurry" her father spoke before hanging up.

"Sorry guys, I have to go to the hospital to see my brother or something" Cat whispered, her usual airy fairy voice gone.

"Okay little red, I hope your brothers okay" Andre said, patting Cat's shoulder. Cat let a smile cross her face and she ran down the stairs and to her car.

* * *

><p>Cat sat on a wooden bench outside the hospital, tears falling down her cheeks. She had her knees brought up to her chest, her bare legs covered in tiny goose bumps even though it was the middle of summer. Guilt was slowly eating her alive. She wanted to go back in time and not give her brother the drugs. A hand touched her shoulder and Cat was aware of someone sitting down next to her.<p>

"Hey, are you okay?" Robbie asked, looking at Cat. She wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve and looked up at Robbie. Robbie could see Cat's blood shot eyes and her cheeks the colour of her hair, embarrassed that he had caught her crying.

"Are you okay, Cat?" he asked again.

"No, how did you know where to find me?" Cat whispered. Robbie shoved his hands in his pocket and looked at Cat.

"I have my ways" Robbie whispered, guilt entering his heart.

"It's my brother. The doctors said that he's not going to wake up and the smart thing for us to do was turn off his life support" Cat choked out, clamping her eyes shot and wishing this wasn't happening.

"Cat, I'm-I'm so sorry" Robbie whispered. Cat let out a whimper and rested her head on Robbie's shoulder. Robbie blushed slightly and patted her head, awkwardly. Cat let the tears fall now and they fell down her cheeks and onto Robbie's sweater. But Robbie didn't care, he was there for Cat. And he was finally realizing that maybe stalking Cat is the wrong thing to do. Sure took him long enough!

* * *

><p><strong>I can't wait for the new Victorious episode this week! ARGH! If Dan Schnieder breaks Beck and Jade up I think I might hunt him down and hit him with a baseball bat. Who's with me? Wait, that's illegal. Never mind. Maybe I'll just leave him creepy messages from someone named T. That will make him scared won't it? And maybe he'll hand Victorious over to me! Mwhahahaha - okay now I'm rambling. I'm sorry!<strong>

**Okay, stick around and I can assure you the next update will not be until Feb.**


	9. The Killer

**Okay I know it's not Feb yet but I got back from vacation early and I wanted to upload this one. I think I've been watching too many horror movies. So this cahpter is pretty short I know but we find out who killed Trina. Dun! Dun! DUN! I love saying that! So I watched new Breakfast Bunch episode. Not my fave but that's probably because I have never seen the orriginal Breakfast Club movie. At at least Beck and Jade didn't break up - yet! But if they do...you better run, Dan.**

**OMG! I just realized I have never done a discalimer so I probably should...I have always wanted ot do one of these. Okay, here we go... :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious! Do I look like I do? If I did though Beck and Jade would stay together forever and get married. Wow, I'm messed up. **

**A****nyway, you have probably had enough of my long authors note, what's the point of these anyway? Nobody reads them! I'm probably talking to thin air! Well if you stuck around this long, you are extra special and deserve a cupcake! Mmmm, cupcakes. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – The Killer<strong>

Tori sat in her room, her head spinning. She threw multiple clothes around the room, each one annoying her more. She needed the perfect outfit for her first date with Andre tonight. She threw down a purple strapless dress and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I think that one looked pretty" Cat said from Tori's bed, twirling a beret in her hands.

"But it wasn't perfect. I want it to be perfect" Tori sighed. Her laptop buzzed lightly, the sound of bells dinging from the little speakers. She walked over to it and flipped it open to reveal an email. From an anonymous source.

"Cat, come look at this" Tori said and Cat rolled off the bed and over to Tori's desk.

_I'm tired of playing these games, Vega. Maybe you need a bit of a push in the right direction – T_

Tori clicked on the attachment sharing an anxious glance at Cat. It was a video and Trina appeared on the laptop. It was dark on the screen and trees surrounded where Trina sat. She was holding a phone in her hands, twirling it around. The camera angle showed that someone else was holding it and Trina didn't even know that person was

"Where is she?" Cat asked.

"I don't know but she's wearing the same shirt she had on the night she disappeared" Tori said, pressing play. The camera shook a bit and the person holding the camera stepped back, cracking a twig. Trina's head shot up and she looked around nervously.

"H-hello?" she called out, standing up. The figure sat the camera down on a nearby rock or something and stepped out of the trees. It was a full grown man and his back was to the camera.

"You! What do you want?" Trina asked. The figure laughed a deep laugh and took a step closer to Trina.

"You don't plan on telling anyone about our little secret, do you?" the man asked. _What secret? _Back in Tori's room, Cat and Tori shared a glance.

"No, why would I" Trina lied. You could tell she was lying because her voice got higher and she shook her head quickly.

"I don't believe you!" the man said. "And quite frankly, I can't go to prison. I have a family to support!" The man pulled out a silver knife that seemed to glisten threateningly in the light of the moon. Trina's eyes widened and she tried to run away, knocking the camera off the rock. The figure turned so his face was visible. Tori and Cat gasped and Cat let out a little squeal. The camera cut off and Tori and Cat sat staring at a black screen.

"Oh my god!" Tori whispered.

* * *

><p>Andre sat at the grand piano in the middle of the Harris's lounge room. His hands brushed along the black and white keys as he let a soft melody drift through the house. Anton came to stand next to his brother but Andre shut his eyes tightly and continued to play, the song escalating to the chorus.<p>

"Can we talk?" Anton asked, leaning against the piano. Andre continued to play the piano. He was angry that his brother had blamed him fro Lisa's actions.

"I broke up with Lisa" Anton stated. Andre stopped playing and turned to face his brother.

"Sorry" he managed to say.

"She wasn't the right girl for me" Anton said, staring out the window.

"No?" Andre said.

"Look, I'm sorry I blamed you for what Lisa did. I was just angry and I didn't want to believe that my girlfriend was making a move on my little brother" Anton explained.

"So, you're sorry for blaming me?"

"Yeah" Anton said. Andre smiled and hugged his brother. – Lisa completely forgotten now. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out and looked at it.

_We know who killed Trina! Get over here now! Sorry but date's cancelled! Xoxo – Tori_

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes later Tori was pacing around her room, trying desperately to get in contact with Jade. Andre and Cat sat on her bed, staring at the computer screen. Robbie, who had also been invited over was replaying the laptop over and over again.<p>

"God damn it! Jade, pick up!" Tori cried.

"I'll call Beck, maybe he's with her" Andre said, pulling his phone out. Cat whimpered and Robbie sat down next to her.

"We have to call the police" Robbie said.

"Yeah can you do it, I'm just trying to warn Jade" Tori hissed, pushing more button on her phone before putting it back to her ear. Robbie sighed and looked at the computer where they had paused the video on Trina's killer. The cold heartless eyes of Mr. West stared back at him.

* * *

><p>Jade sat in her room, colouring in her cast with a black Sharpie.<p>

"Stupid cast" she mumbled, putting her Sharpie down. She stood up and headed down stairs, going to go get some dinner since her excuse of a father wasn't back yet. She pulled out some left over pasta and stuck it in the microwave, before turning to the sink and washing her hands. The sound of a slamming door made her jump. She checked her watch and frowned. Her dad wasn't supposed to get home for another three hours.

"Beck? Is that you?" she called out, turning the tap off. When nobody replied she turned around slowly. The lights flickered off and Jade's grip on the knife tightened. She heard footsteps and she began backing towards the door. But before she could get the chance to get out the door she felt someone push her head down and cool hands slipped around her neck. She kicked her legs around trying to get free. She kicked the figure where the sun don't shine and ran out of his grasp. She flicked on the lights and gasped. Her father stood there, a crowbar in his hand. She backed away before she ran for the door but her dad grabbed her un-broken arm and twisted sharply, pulling her closer to him.

"What the hell!" Jade cried, trying to resist against her dad's strong grip. Her dad pushed her to the ground and she struggled against his grasp, glaring at him. He held her tightly and positioned the blade of the knife at her exposed knife.

"Sorry to do this but it's for the best" her dad whispered in her ear. Jade glared at her father, still struggling. Mr West grinned a sick smile and pushed the blade down a little bit more, causing a shallow cut. Jade let out a scream and tried to grab the knife. Mr West brought the knife down a little bit more causing blood to trickle down Jade's neck.

"Why?" Jade managed to cough out.

"It's only a matter of time before you found out the truth" Mr West whispered, bring the knife down harder. Jade screamed again but continued to struggle. After all, she was Jade West and she was not going to give up without a fight.  
>"W-hat do you m-mean?" Jade chocked, starting to feel dizzy in her head and her neck burning.<p>

"I've had enough talking" Mr West said, pushing the knife down harder and covering Jade's mouth and nose with his free hand, stoping her from breathing. Jade kicked her legs, weakly. Her head was pounding and everything was begging to blur into one big sea of colours. She coouldn't breathe and she had given up hope. And giving up was something Jade West hardly ever did. The last thing she could remember before everything went dark was her dad applying more pressure to the knife and a familiar voice – the very one he loved - shouting "Jade!"

* * *

><p><strong>For some unknown reason I always tend to make Jade get into trouble. Maybe I need to go see a shrink. My aunts one so I can go free of charge! Anyway, I never liked Mr. West! I mean how could anyone hate Jade. Okay, I'm sure there are multiple reasons why you could hate Jade but STILL! Jade doesn't know that her dad killed Trina yet - or did he! *insert evil laughter because I really can't be bothered to spell mwhaaa millions of times* You'll find out why he killed Trina next chapter because he's not some creepy murderer - or is he? And did he even kill Trina? Wow, I'm confusing myself!<strong>

**Okay, lots of love. Wow, that sounded funny. I'm off to see my aunt the shrink because I am seriously questioning my snaity. I wouldn't be surprised if you did.**

**Grace**


	10. Explanations

Chapter 9 - Explanations

**Oh my god, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I havent updated in forever. My internet dies because apparently I've been using too much of the Internet on YouTube and other things so my dad cut it off. And then The Worst Couple came out and I was pretty deppressed for a couple of days! I mean, WHAT THE HELL! THEY CAN'T BREAK UP! If Dan doesn't get Bade back together than I will probably give up on bade. I know it's a bit extreme but it's how I really fell. So this my dear friends will explain everything. Except who A is...that will come later.**

* * *

><p>Police sirens sounded and the gang could hear them a few blocks away before they drove into Jade's street. Her house was busy with cops and blue and red lights illuminated the block. Andre parked the car and him, Tori, Cat and Robbie jumped out of the car and ran up to the yellow tape line.<p>

"Excuse me! Is she alright?" Tori cried, catching the attention of a police officer who was trying to stop the crowds of surprised neighbours from going into the house.

"Jadelyn West? I'm sorry but we can't exchange any details without authorisation" the woman said. Jade's front door opened and Beck stepped out, running his fingers through his hair in a sign of stress.

"Beck!" Andre called. Cat sobbed silently into Robbie's shirt. Beck made a hand motion, telling them to come inside.

"Well, here you go" the police officer said, lifting up the yellow tape and letting the four of them slip underneath. They ran up to Beck and he motioned for them to come inside.

"Oh my god! What's happening!" Tori asked.

"Is Jade okay?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. I hope. I got there just in time, he was about to kill her" Beck whispered, sitting down on the stair railing.

"Who?" Cat said, clearly confused.

"Her dad, who else? I have to stay here another ten minutes before I go to the hospital and check on her. Apparently, I'm a witness or whatever" Beck said, looking at the police officers who had cameras out and fancy looking equipment.

"Okay, we'll wait for you and follow you there" Andre said and they sat down to wait. They hoped Jade would be okay.

* * *

><p>The gang went into the hospital, asking to see Jade West. They were escorted to a room where they could hear Jade.<p>

"No, I refuse to take that!" Jade yelled and Beck rolled his eyes, pleased that she was now conscious. They pulled back the curtain to see a nurse trying to get Jade to take some sort of pills.

"Hey Beck, can you tell this freak to just let me go home. I'm perfectly fine!" Jade hissed, glaring at the nurse. The cut on her neck had been stitched but the area was still bright red and you could tell it hurt. She was putting on a good show.

"Are you sure you're not hurt anywhere else?" the nurse asked.

"No, now go!" Jade ordered. "I want to go home!" The nurse scampered off and Jade turned her head to face the gang.

"Are you hurt?" Beck asked, grabbing Jade's hand.

"No, my neck stings a bit but I'm fine" Jade sighed, through with all of this already.

"Why aren't you in one of those fancy things that you lie down in and they have that really cool remote that makes it go up and down?" Cat asked.

"A hospital bed?" Tori asked.

"Yeah!" Cat cried.

"Because I'm not seriously hurt. It's just a cut. I lost consciousness because my dad wasn't letting me breathe!" Jade sighed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The nurse returned, holding a box of pills.

"Okay Miss West, you are free to go now" the nurse said, holding out pills. "Take these three times a day with-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Jade sighed and stood up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Beck asked, touching the square of her back.

"I'm fine but I need you to drive me somewhere, okay" she said, taking his hand and dragging him out of the hospital, still a bit wobbly from her cut.

* * *

><p>Jade stormed into the police station, Beck right behind her. She threw her hands down on the desk and looked at the terrified police officer behind it.<p>

"My father. Where. Is. He?" she asked.

"Mr. West?"

"Yes" Jade said, relaxing a bit as Beck placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He's currently in the holding cell while we wait for his transfer to the L.A prison" the officer said.

"I'm talking to him" Jade said, walking down the corridor to her left. Beck followed her and nearly ran into her when she stopped.

"Dad - not that you even deserve that title" she said, greeting the man behind the bars.

"Jadelyn, what are you doing here?" Mr West said.

"Coming to ask you what the hell is wrong with you!" Jade cried. Mr West sighed. "Well, why are you in prison? Besides trying to kill me and all" Jade said accusingly.

"I murdered Carlos Oliver and Trina Vega" Mr West sighed. There was no point lying now. He would most likely be punished with death. Jade froze and Beck glared at the man. Jade couldn't believe it. _Her father was a murderer? _Well actually, it wasn't that hard to believe.

"Why?" Jade asked, grabbing Beck' hand.

"Your dad" Mr West began, looking at Beck. "Was supposed to give me something. When he failed to provide he tracked him down and he was in the hospital. He told me he wasn't going to provide me with what I wanted so I killed him out of anger" Mr Oliver explained. Jade leaned against Beck. Beck however was furious. His girlfriends own father had murdered his dad.

"That girl – the Vega girl. She saw me leaving the hospital. I knew her dad was a cop and I threatened her if she told anyone I would kill her. She stayed silent for nearly six months but I knew she was going to tell someone soon. I followed her around for a month, scaring her off. Letting her know I was watching. Stalking, I suppose you could say. So I killed her. And I was going to get away with it too except you had to come in and ruin everything" Mr West hissed, glaring at Beck.

"You cold and heartless asshole!" Jade yelled. "You murdered my boyfriend's father and Trina Vega! What sort of man does that?"

"What did my father fail to provide you with?" Beck asked. Mr Oliver glared at Beck.

"Drugs" Mr West sighed.

"My dad dealt you drugs?" Beck breathed.

"Yes, he's not the man you thought he was" Mr West said. Beck frowned and Jade tightened her grip on his hand. He was the only thing stopping her from punching her father in the face.

"I never want to see you again" Jade cried, turning away from the man she once called her dad. "I'm going to move in with mom! I should have along time ago." Jade walked off down the corridor, leaving her dad in the cell. Beck glared at Mr West and looked around to make sure no cops were in eyesight. Beck threw his fist into Mr West's face.

"That's for hurting Jade, the Vega's and my father!" he said, his normally composed self gone. He turned his back on the man and followed Jade back out to his truck.

She was sitting inside, tears falling down her cheeks and smudging her mascara. She looked up and wiped them away when Beck came into view. He hopped in the cab and looked over at his shaking girfriend. he placed his hand on her thigh and rubbed gently.

"It's going to be okay, babe. You're safe" Beck whispered, brushing one of Jade's black strands behind her ear.

Thier phone's beeped and they pulled them out.

_Watch your back. You're not safe yet... - T_

"Well, my dad isn't T" Jade sighed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Cat sat up in her brother's hospital room, her eyes staring out the window.<p>

"Honey" Mrs Valentine said, from the doorway. She and her husband were looking at their daughter.

"Yeah?" Cat said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"We think we're going to have to do it" Mr Valentine said and Mrs Valentine buried her head in his shoulder. Cat spun around to face her parents.

"No!"

"I'm sorry Hun, but he's not going to w-wake up" Mr Valentine sighed, choking on the last word.

"No, no, no! He will! He promised me he'd always be there for me! No!" Cat cried, shaking her little head.

"I'm sorry, dear" Mrs Valentine cried, tears falling down her cheeks. The doctor came in and looked at the Valentine's.

"Are we ready?" he said, rather bluntly. Cat cried, tears falling down her cheek and falling onto the floor.

"I'm not going to be here when you do this!" Cat accused. She went over to her brother and kissed his forehead. "Goodbye" Cat whispered before running out of the room, tears falling heavily now. The guilt was killing her. Her phone beeped and she pulled it out.

_Your brothers gone now. Feeling guilty? Don't blame you! - T_

* * *

><p>Tori sat up in her room at home, staring out the window. She couldn't believe that Jade's father had murdered her sister, Beck's dad and tried to kill Jade! She was happy that the horrible person had been arrested. As far as Tori was concerned, she wanted Mr West would be sentenced with death. She let a small smile creep onto her face.<p>

"I love you, Trina" she whispered, leaning against the window sill. Tori could have sworn she heard a 'love you too' but she shook it off. She knew exactly what she wanted to do so she got up and raced downstairs. She ran into the kitchen and took out last night's leftover food – which she had refused. She stuck it in the microwave. When it was done Tori poured herself a glass of milk and took the food over to the table. She sat down and took a deep breath. She twirled her fork around in the spaghetti and held it to her lips. She opened her mouth and put the spaghetti inside. She chewed before swallowing. She smiled and continued to eat, pleased that she was no longer anorexic. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up, still chewing.

_Aw, who doesn't love a happy ending? Yeah, it's not over yet - T_

* * *

><p><strong>The ending was sort of rushed, SORRY! Poor Cat, Poor Jade, Poor Beck. Yeah, i just like making them miserable. I thought I'd connect Trina and Beck's father's murder cause that way it would make sense and there was a motive behind Trina's death. Stick around for the next chapter...the ending is coming closer. A will be revealed in no time at all!<strong>


	11. Accusations

Chapter 10 – Accusations

**AN: Wow, look who has finally returned from the dead! So sorry, my computer exploded. Like literately, there was smoke and everything! And my dad, being my dad, only just got around to buying me a new one. Unfortunately that means I lost all my PLV chapters so it took me a couple of weeks to finally sit down and write this one. You guys are lucky I'm sick…anyway moving on. Sorry for the long wait, I mean 4 months! I wouldn't be surprised if you came to my house and shot me. Actually, that would be weird…**

**Disclaimer: Have I ever done one of these? I obviously don't own Victorious cause if I did I would not be sitting at my computer, in the dark, on Fanfiction. And Bade would never have broken up…**

* * *

><p>Movie nights with the gang usually ended in disaster. Tori liked to believe that if she had never had that movie night at Cat's, then Trina might be still walking around singing at the top of her lungs. Cinderella was sitting in the DVD player, chosen by Tori to try and cheer cat up, not that anyone was really paying attention to it. Cat was sitting on one of the bright orange couches, playing with her hair, and staring off into space. Her cheeks were red and wet with tears, as she sniffled to hide her tears. Robbie was sending her worried looks every three minutes, before staring back at the TV so no one caught him looking in Cat's way. Jade and Beck were on the other couch, having their own little conversation in hushed whispers, occasionally Beck would lean over and kiss Jade's cheek or nose, never her lips. As for Tori and Andre, they were upstairs in Tori's room, pulling it apart as they looked for something, they didn't even know what yet. Tori let out an exasperated breath and rolled onto her bed.<p>

"It's no use Andre" she groaned, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Come on Tor, you were the one who said you needed answers" Andre encouraged, poking her in the side before looking around Tori's desk.

"We don't even know what we're looking for, Andre!" Tori sighed, sitting up and watching the dark skinned boy examine the wood.

"A camera maybe, how else would this T person know what were doing at every single hour of the day" Andre suggested, standing up and walking over to her closet.

"They could just be a general creep" Tori pointed out, opening her window and resting her elbows on the wood. She narrowed her eyes as she saw a shape move down by the water feature. Just as she locked in on the shape, it began to creep around the side of the house.

"Andre…I think someone's out there" Tori whispered, dragging him over to the window.

"Where?" he whispered back, looking out into the dark.

"Down by the back porch" she whispered, pointing in the general direction of the shadow. Andre's eyes narrowed before he widened them a bit.

"Oh yeah, I see it" Andre whispered, before stepping away from the window.

"What are you doing?" Tori asked, as Andre grabbed her microphone stand. Andre put his finger to his lips before darting downstairs and shutting the TV off.

"What's wrong?" Robbie asked. Andre put his finger to his lips once again and the gang looked at him as if he was sipping too many of Sikowitz's coconuts.

"Beck, take this" he said, handing him the stand.

"Why?" he asked as Andre pulled an umbrella out of the Vega's hat stand.

"Jade, have you got your scissors on you?" Andre asked.

"Always do" Jade said, pulling a pair out of her pocket.

"You two, follow me, the rest stay here" Andre muttered as he dragged Beck and Jade to the door. He took a deep breath and swung the door open. Somebody was defiantly there, but as soon as Andre turned the porch light on, they ran off.

"Follow him" Jade cried and the three of them dashed across Tori's back yard. Luckily for them, the intruder wasn't that light on his feet and ended up tripping over a garden hose. Jade pounced on whoever it was, instantly putting her scissors to their throat. Andre and Beck caught up to the dark girl, who was now perched on the person's lap, surprised that Jade was that quick. Jade smiled triumphantly and pulled the hood off of the person.

"Sinjin!" she cried, jumping up straight away.

"That's the closest we have ever been!" he gushed and Jade rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, a screaming Sinjin was being tied to one of Tori's dining chairs with duct tape, by a very angry Jade.<p>

"Dude!" Tori cried, staring straight at Sinjin.

"I always told you guys he was a stalker!" Jade hissed, waving her scissors dangerously close to Sinjin's throat.

"Why are you here?" Tori cried.

"I-I'm sorry, I just, I just" he stuttered.

"Spit it out!" Jade cried, snapping her scissors.

"Are you T?" Cat whispered.

"No, I'm not!" Sinjin cried, struggling against the tape but Andre and Beck kept him down.

"Well, who is then!" Robbie cried flopping onto the couch.

"You're just a stalker, aren't you" Tori muttered, looking directly into Sinjin's scared eyes.

"Wait…back up a second!" Jade muttered. "When Cat asked if he was T, he said no. That means he knows what T is. Any normal person would ask 'who the heck is T'! Why didn't you?" There was a silence and Sinjin shifted uncomfortably.

"Spill" Beck said, squeezing the freak's shoulder.

"I'm not T, I swear! But I-I can't tell you who is!" Sinjin muttered, stopping himself.

"Jade" Beck muttered, giving her a nod. The dark girl smiled seductively, her hands on her hips, and took three steps so she was right above him. She bent down and whispered in his ear.

"Will you tell me?" she muttered, her voice low and sultry.

"Ye-yes" Sinjin muttered.

"Who's T then" she muttered, still next to his ear.

"I'll tell you for a kiss" Sinjin bargained. Jade frowned before standing up next to Beck.

"No way in hell, am I kissing you" she hissed, a look of pure disgust on her face.

"Then I won't tell you" Sinjin muttered.

"He's smarter than we give him credit for" Robbie whispered, from his place next to Cat.

"Come on Jade, please" Cat whispered, her cheeks bright red from crying. Jade looked around the room once before looking up at Beck. He let out a sigh before nodding his head; his hand on Sinjin's shoulder seemed to get tighter.

"Fine, one kiss. Nothing else and you spill everything" Jade muttered. Sinjin nodded, his heart racing in his chest as he stared up at the girl he had been obsessed with since freshman year. Jade muttered a string of curses before kneeling next to the freak. She rolled her eyes at his love struck face before pressing her lips to his. Beck glared at the two of them and Andre put his free hand on his friends shoulder. Jade pulled back after five seconds before intertwining her hand with Beck's.

"Well…" she said, looking at Sinjin.

"You're all so stupid, like I'd give up something that big…even though that kiss was something! All I'm saying is that I work for T, and it's good pay too. Oh and Jade, did you feel a spark? Cause I felt a spark?" Sinjin said, directing the last bit in Jade's direction who just glared at him. If looks could kill, Sinjin would be a pile of bones on teh Vega's dining room floor!

"And I always thought he had the intelligence of a banana" Robbie muttered.

"What?" Cat asked, looking at him weirdly.

"Nothing" he muttered.

"You jerk" Tori cried yelling at Sinjin, before Jade kneaded him in the groin. He would have doubled over in pain if he wasn't tied to the chair.

"Oh let him go, he's not going to tell us anything" Robbie sighed.

"I hate you so much" Jade muttered before stomping into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Beck called out after her.

"To wash my mouth out with detergent and soap" she called. Beck rolled her eyes before him and Andre picked up Sinjin and carried him to the door, still tied to the chair.

"Where are you taking him?" Cat called.

"Down to the park!" Andre smiled. Beck caught his drift and sent a look in his best friend's way.

"He can spend some time with the animals there…and maybe a couple of hobos" Beck laughed before they carried him out the door and into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was such a pointless chapter! All we know is Sinjin works for T, freak. Sorry to any Sinjin fans, I don't like him. Push that butoon down there and review.<strong>

**If I don't get a review it probably means that all my previous reviewers (you guys are amazing) have given up hope in teh story so let me know that you're still there!...**

**Bye  
><strong>**Grace xx**


	12. So Close

Chapter 11 – So Close

**AN: All I can say is I totally understand if you want to run me over with a bus… :(**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, Dan Schneider was not a teenage girl wearing a netball uniform with fluorescent pink nails listening to the Wicked soundtrack.**

The following Monday morning, the gang was sitting on the Hollywood Art's staircase while the rain fell outside. It was rare for it to be raining in Los Angeles but it was a welcome change. Well, not for Jade.

"I hate the rain" Jade muttered, picking at her burrito.

"Yes but you hate everything" Beck muttered but shut up when Jade shot him a glare.

"I thought you of all people would love the rain. It's all gloomy and depressing, like you" Tori mocked, poking Jade in the ribcage. Jade shot her one of her famous glares.

"Have you guys seen Sinjin today?" Robbie asked steering the topic away from anything that could potentially end with a pencil being thrown into Tori's eyeball.

"Yeah, talk about a bad hair day" Tori laughed.

"What happened to Sinjin" Andre asked, throwing a grape into his mouth.

"Yeah, I haven't see him yet" Cat said, chewing on a large choc chip cookie.

"There's a squirrel stuck in his hair that won't come out" Robbie laughed.

"Not much of an improvement" Jade muttered.

"Maybe we were a bit harsh on him" Beck said, his nice guy interior coming to the surface.

"No! I can't believe I kissed that guy for nothing! He deserves it!" Jade cried.

"You should have cut his arm off or something" Andre suggested. Jade's eyes lit up.

"Don't give her any ideas!" Beck cried. Their phones all made little dinging noises as soon as Beck finished his sentence.

"I was wondering when we'd meet our friend T again" Tori muttered, pulling out her Pear phone.

_I see you left my messenger in the park? I must say, the squirrel is a nice touch! But things will get worse – T_

"Ominous, aren't they!" Tori cried.

"I'm sick of this! Why can't we just…track down this person?!" Cat cried, her out of character outburst shocking the rest of the group.

"Maybe it's a ghost" Rex cried, from Robbie's arms. He had just come back from Robbie's uncle's workshop, brand new, much to the gang's utter disappointment. Cat whimpered at Rex's words.

"Robbie, don't scare her" Andre sighed.

"It wasn't me! Wait a minute!" Robbie cried, jumping up and standing in front of the group. "Cat, you said why don't we just track T down, right?"

"Yeah" Cat muttered.

"Well, what if we tracked Sinjin?" Robbie asked.

"How would we track Sinjin?" Tori asked, curious.

"It's not like we can dress in all black and jump around Los Angeles in the middle of the night following the guy, Rob" Andre said.

"Or can we?" Robbie asked.

"No, we can't" Jade cried, crossing her arms over her chest.

Yet somehow, that was exactly what they did. Of course, the black outfits were a bit much and they had to raid Jade's closet, but still, they were ready to find out who this T person was once and for all

"I can not believe you're making us do this!" Jade hissed, leaning against the entrance to Hollywood Arts, sneering at Robbie.

"Oh come on babe, you get to wear black" Beck whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I always wear black" Jade muttered.

"So what's the plan?" Tori asked, watching as Andre picked the lock. She wasn't exactly sure how he had learnt to do that, but it came in handy.

"Well, I'm did a bit of…spying and worked out Sinjin's Pear Phone user name, and I've been tracking him ever since we left school this afternoon, leading us back here…to school. Well, I've done the brains part, you guys do your thing" Robbie said, pushing Andre and Beck through the open door.

"So in other words you just want to run in there and yell 'what's going on in here' until they run away?" Andre blinked.

"Well…yeah" Robbie muttered.

"Oh come on you big babies, you're being ridiculous" Jade sighed, pushing past the boys. The six of them slowly tiptoed to the black box theatre, where a light seemed to be coming from under the gap in the door.

"They're in there" Cat stated.

"No Cat, they're on the moon" Jade hissed.

"Really?"

"NO!"

"Okay ready…three, two, one!" Beck muttered, and they pushed the door open, looking around the theatre, spotting Sinjin and a hooded figure in the very back corner, T.

**AN: I totally understand that you guys want to beat me up with golf clubs and bats, but please still leave a review. I'm hoping to get back on board with this story, and I hope some of you are still interested. **


	13. Break Down

Chapter 12 – Break Down

**AN: What on earth is the world coming too? Is this really an update that didn't take six months to upload? Well then, aren't you all very lucky?**

**Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA…no**

* * *

><p>The hooded figure, T, didn't seem to even need to turn in the gang's direction to know that they were there. She, or he, broke off into a mad sprint and dashed around the curtain into the backstage area. The gang chased whoever was under that hood, refusing to let them slip through the cracks. Unfortunately once the gang managed to get past Sinjin and into the backstage area, T was long gone.<p>

"Great, just great" Tori sighed, sinking onto the floor.

"You should have run faster" Jade muttered.

"You were running too!" Tori cried.

"Don't use that tone with me" Jade shot back.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if -" suddenly all that could be heard was the shouts of the teenagers, arguing over the top of each other, as they walked back to the door, Sinjin long gone. Cat turned the handle and frowned.

"Guys! Guys" Cat tried to get everyone's attention. She sighed and stood on one of the chairs.

"GUYS!" she called. Everyone stopped to stare at the little red head, balancing on top of the chair. "The door's locked."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later the six of them were all sitting around on the floor.<p>

"'Oh lets track Sinjin, it'd be fun' you said" Jade mocked, looking directly at Robbie, who shrunk back onto the floor.

"How are we going to get out?" Tori grumbled.

"We'll just have to wait until Monday morning when Lane unlocks it" Andre sighed.

"Or we could find away out of here. In case you haven't noticed, it's Friday night and we have no food or water" Jade grumbled.

"Babe, we can't exactly break out. That's the only door and its padlocked shut" Beck told her, rubbing his girlfriends shoulder.

"Well, what are we supposed to do then, Beck. Starve?" Jade snapped.

"It's easier than you think it is to go without food for a long time, maybe we can do it?" Tori shrugged her shoulders.

"What about water?" Robbie asked.

"Wait, back up. Vega, how do you know it's easy to survive without food?" Jade asked, crossing her arms.

"I-I, well I'm just guessing -" Tori started.

"That's why you're so skinny isn't it?" Jade smiled evilly.

"Wait, are you assuming that Tori's anorexic?" Andre asked.

"I'm not assuming, oh this is gold" Jade laughed.

"I'm not anymore, okay. So drop it!" Tori snapped. Jade just kept smiling, pleased that she finally knew something blackmail worthy about 'Little Miss Perfect Vega'.

"At least my dads not a mentally unstable murderer!" Tori said.

Jade's smile disappeared.

"That's out of my control" Jade whispered, Beck pulling her into his lap.

"He tried to kill you didn't you, I doubt it's the first time! Maybe he had a good reason" Tori shouted, her true thoughts firing out of her mouth. Jade's face was one of pain, the rest of the gang staring at Tori with wide mouths, and Tori immediately wished she could take that back.

"Jade, look I'm sorry I said that" Tori whispered.

"No, you're right. Maybe he did…" Jade trailed off, lost in thought.

"Jade, nothing you could have done is an excuse for what he did to you" Beck whispered, his lips near her ear.

"You don't know Beck, I'm far from Ingrid Innocence" Jade muttered.

"I know, but I lived for a whole year thinking I was the reason my dad died. It's the worst feeling, thinking that maybe he could still be here if it weren't for me. But I was wrong; your dad killed my father. That just proves he's not exactly right in the head. Nobody should ever want to hurt you, and nobody ever will" Beck finished, kissing her temple. The rest of the gang sat there in silence, watching the two.

"I think we've all made mistakes, its part of being human" Robbie muttered, his mind flashing back to images of him following Cat home from school, regret filling his tone of voice. "It would be so much easier if we could just go back and change them."

"I'm a horrible person" Cat sobbed, a single tear rolling down her cheeks.

"No you're not" Jade whispered.

"Yes I am, you know why too" Cat muttered. "If I wasn't so stupid than maybe my brother might still be alive!"

"Cat…"

"Don't tell me it's not my fault, because it is. I-I" Cat cried uncontrollably, before standing up and running backstage.

"I'll go calm her down" Jade muttered, getting off of Beck and following the crying red head behind the curtains.

"Well…" Andre muttered. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>The clock on the far wall read 12:46, roughly an hour since Cat and Jade had disappeared behind stage, and they still weren't back.<p>

"What's taking them so long?" Andre groaned, massaging Tori's shoulders.

"We should go find them" Robbie muttered.

"Or call them" Beck muttered.

"Our phones have no reception, remember?" Andre sighed.

"Guys, lets just give them some space, okay?" Tori said, lacing her fingers through Andres'.

* * *

><p>1am, and still no sign of the girls.<p>

"This is ridiculous" Beck muttered, pacing across the black wooden floor.

"Let's give them half an hour, and if they're not back by then, then we should go look for them" Andre sighed.

"It's not like they can really go anywhere, they probably fell asleep or something" Tori muttered, yawning and stretching her legs.

By the time 1:30 rolled around, the four were practically sitting on the edge of their seats.

"That's it, I'm going to look for them" Beck muttered. Tori and Robbie were fast asleep, Tori's head across Andre's lap.

"It's not like I can exactly move" Andre looked down at Tori's head.

"Don't worry, I'll go" Beck said, pushing the curtain back and walking backstage. There was no sign of Jade or Cat anywhere, and Beck searched everywhere. He pushed open the door to the dressing rooms and looked around. Nothing. _It's not like they can just vanish into thin air._

"Jade! Cat!" he called, but no response was heard.

"Babe, where are you?" he shouted, hoping that Jade would hear him. He climbed the ladder up to the cat walk, but nobody was there. He was just about to climb back down when he spotted something that made his heart nearly leap out of his chest. It was Jade's necklace, the matching one that he also wore. But that wasn't all, the little silver ring was lying in a pool of blood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've discovered that I quite enjoy making all the bad things happen to Jade, which is weird because she's my favorite character and all. I'll see you all later, hopefully.<strong>

**Thanks to all my amazing reviewers, you guys are awesome and I love you all (not in a creepy way though)! :)**


	14. And T Is

Chapter 13 – And T Is…

**AN: I'm back, and I just ate chocolate so I don't know how this chapter will turn out, any who! ON WITH THE STORY PEOPLE! Scroll down, yes, use your mouse and read the text below. :)**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Yeah, no**

* * *

><p>"It's not like they can just disappear!" Tori cried. It had been exactly four minutes and twenty two seconds since Beck had dragged his friends up onto the catwalk, and he knew it. All he could look at was the clock; every second could be too late to save his girlfriend and her best friend. The worst thing was knowing there was nothing he could do to save them, the door was still padlocked shut. Which begged the question whether the girls were still in the theater, or had they gotten out another way?<p>

"We have to find them; they're probably still in here. Which ever one of them is injured probably needs medical help" Robbie muttered.

"Of course they need medical help!" Beck snapped.

"Beck, calm down. Jade's tough, I'm sure she won't let anything happen to Cat or herself" Andre sighed.

"Something already has happened, Andre! There's blood on the floor" Beck shouted. As if T wanted him to get even more enraged, a letter dropped from the ceiling and hit him in the head. Tori's head shot, up looking for what had dropped it, but nothing was there.

_Looking for the red head and your precious girlfriend? Come here – T_

"Go where?" Beck shouted, as if trying to communicate with whoever was watching them. A door slammed downstairs, sending an eerie sound around the theater.

"Well, that's creepy" Andre muttered. Beck began to climb down the stairs, towards the sound of the slamming door.

"Beck! What if it's a trap!?" Tori asked, her and the rest of the boys following him.

"It's the only lead we have Tori!" Beck sighed, and the four of them reached the door to the dressing rooms. It stood there open, and just as the four of them were about to enter, it slammed shut. Robbie let out a scream, a very high pitched one at that.

"Ghost!" he shouted.

"Okay, what is going on?" Andre muttered, looking around. The door to the front of the black box theatre slammed open, hitting the back wall.

"Come on, quick" Beck shouted, dragging his friends out of the theatre.

"What now?" Robbie asked, looking around. As if to answer his question, moronic laughing was heard down the hall, bouncing off the walls.

"Creepy" Tori muttered, as the lights began to flicker before turning off all together.

"Let's go" Beck said.

"WHAT!? You want us to follow the crazy laughter, are you out of your mind?" Andre cried, hysteria creeping into his voice.

"That's where Jade and Cat are, he's leading us to them" Beck said, more to reassure himself rather than to calm Andre down.

"Or to our deaths" Rex muttered. Reluctantly, Andre, Tori and Robbie followed Beck out of the school, through the back door and into the Asphalt Café, following the laughter. Outside, it was completely deserted.

"Maybe we are dealing with a ghost" Robbie whispered, the breeze so strong it nearly pulled Rex out of his arms.

"Where to now, we've followed the crazy laughter, what next? Maybe we'll follow spiders like in Harry Potter" Andre cried, completely loosing his cool.

"Over there!" Tori pointed at an open man hole in the middle of the car park, which obviously lead under the streets.

"Has that always been there?" Robbie asked.

"Not open" Beck muttered walking over to it.

"There is no way I'm going down there" Robbie muttered.

"Come on Rob, Cat needs you" Tori said, patting his shoulder and sliding down after Beck. With a sigh, Robbie slid down, following his three friends down into the sewage system. Yay.

* * *

><p>The four of them trooped through the Los Angeles sewers, completely grossed out and annoyed.<p>

"I swear to god when I find out who ever this T person is I will kill them. This is beyond gross" Andre whined. He had somehow managed to calm down enough to process his thoughts now.

"It'd help if we had a light" Tori muttered. Robbie was holding onto Rex who was humming to himself softly, completely oblivious to what was going on around him. Well, he is a puppet.

"Were never going to find Jade and Cat down here" Tori muttered.

"This was obviously where T wanted us to go, okay" Beck snapped. All he could think about was Jade, hoping she was okay.

"Beck, we can't keep walking around the sewers all night" Andre told him.

"Sure we can" Beck muttered. Robbie opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he heard a laughing sound, echoing off the walls.

"Really? Not again!" Robbie muttered.

"It might be an axe murderer" Rex laughed. The teens all shot an annoyed look at the puppet. "What? If I was a murderer I would so hide in the sewers. No one can hear your victim's cries down here."

"You know, I liked you much better when you were…dead" Beck said. The moronic laughter was heard again, getting closer and closer, and making Robbie shake uncontrollably. Suddenly a loud gun shot was heard, making Robbie jump into Andre's arms.

"Well Beck, do we want to head towards it now. Because I have the feeling it wants to kill us" Andre cried.

"Andre! Jade and Cat are danger, we can't just run away" Beck sighed, the laughter getting louder and louder.

"Sure we can" Andre said, putting Robbie down and grabbing Tori's hand pulling her along with him. Robbie shot off, after them, not wanting to be at the back. Beck stood there for a second, his brain not comprehending anything he was doing.

"Beck, come on!" Tori called out, as the three of them stopped running and turned to face the boy. He let out a sigh, and ran after them. He didn't feel right about it. He knew Jade was in danger, and he had always promised her that he would never leave her. And now he was running away from her, and he felt like crap.

"For crying out loud, where is one of those ladder things that you see in all the movies when you need it" Andre cried. That was one problem; they didn't exactly know where they were going or how to get out of this elaborate maze of tunnels. On top of that issue, the laughter seemed to be following them incredibly quickly, as if someone had put a golf cart or something into the sewers and were chasing them around on that. The gang continued to run, their eyes searching for some way out. Beck kept looking over his shoulder, wondering if he was making the right choice or not. The four of them rounded the corner and screeched to a stop, looking at what was in front of them. They had reached a dead end, a cavern. There was a ladder at the very end, the way out, but they wouldn't dare of leaving right now. Sitting against one of the walls was Cat Valentine, an unconscious Jade in her lap, blood trickling down the dark haired girl's forehead, as Cat tried to stop the bleeding with her sleeve.

"Jade!" Beck called, running over to the girls, nearly slipping in the water. He took Jade out of Cat's arms and held her in the exact same way, as Cat was embraced by the others.

"What happened?" Tori asked.

"Jadey and I were talking when Sinjin came and made me inhale some weird gas through one of those things you get at a hospital, and the next thing was I woke up here with Jade. She must have fought him off a bit, because she got hit in the head with something" Cat explained.

"I've got to get her to a hospital" Beck whispered, more to himself than anyone else. He began shaking Jade, yelling at her to wake up.

"Oh I know!" Tori cried. She made Andre sit down and took off his sneaker, before dipping it in the water and pouring it all over Jade's head. The girl woke up, coughing and spluttering.

"Ew, what am I covered in. Ow, my head" she cried, but she couldn't say much else because Beck pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, I've wanted to do that since she poured coffee on me" Tori sighed, handing Andre back his shoe, who really looked like he'd rather go shoeless. Suddenly Cat let out a loud scream, pointing at something over everyone's shoulder.

"Really, Cat you want to give me a bigger migraine?" Jade sighed. The rest of the gang turned around to where Cat was pointing, and took an immediate step back. At the mouth of the cavern stood a hooded figure, known to them as T. Slowly, he or she lifted their hands and pushed the black hood off of their face, exposing their true identity.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CLIFFHANGER'S ARE SO MUCH FUN! Well, for me anyway! YAY! Review and let me know what you think of all this drama.<strong>


	15. Peace at Last

Chapter 14 – Peace at Last

**AN: I wanted to get this chapter up sooner but I had a few family issues that distracted me, and when sad things happen to your family members, it becomes a bit hard to write.**

**Disclaimer: If I did, Tori Saves Beck and Jade would already be here by now, and everything would be happy!**

* * *

><p>"Sikowitz!" all six of the teenagers shouted, perfectly in sync with each other.<p>

"Hi kids" Sikowitz grinned, making his way over to the gang.

"You're T?" Robbie asked, sounding unsure.

"Yeah" Sikowitz grinned, rubbing his hands together. Tori blinked a couple of times.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, you kids need to learn that true terror, when acting, has to be brought up from truly terrifying experiences. Beck, my boy" Sikowitz patted the Canadian boy on the shoulder before continuing. "A year or so ago, you told me you were not scared of anything. How has my little experiment changed your opinion on that?"

"What? This was all an 'acting challenge' to make us feel true terror?" Andre shouted.

"Didn't I already explain that?" Sikowitz pondered.

"So you used my own sisters' death to conjure up this messed up experiment, where you hired Sinjin to spy on us, and even threatened us more than once?" Tori asked, annoyance clear in her pretty features.

"So you mauled Rex just for a…acting challenge?" Robbie asked.

"And you hit me with a steal pipe!" Jade shouted.

"Yeah, you should probably go to the hospital for that" Sikowitz muttered.

"I already have! You crashed into my car, remember!" Jade snapped.

"To be fair, that was Sinjin. Don't listen to him try and deny it, it was him" Sikowitz defended.

"How did you know what we were doing twenty-four seven?" Cat innocently asked.

"Camera's my dear children, and Sinjin is quite the stalker. It concerns me a bit" Sikowitz whispered.

"I can't believe our very own teacher would do something like this" Beck mused.

"We trusted you!" Cat whimpered.

"I told you all that you should never trust a teacher" Rex muttered.

"You never told us that" Robbie muttered.

"So this was all a sick joke!" Andre shouted.

"Yes, but look on the bright side, you learnt a valuable acting skill" Sikowitz explained.

"Couldn't you have locked us in the school over night or something? Instead you dragged this out over months, and you basically broke Tori. She thought it was Trina's ghost" Andre cried, defending his girlfriend.

"Look, kids. I know you're angry, but at least it wasn't a murderer or something that was stalking you. That would have been very bad" Sikowitz said, as he tried to calm his students down. The gang just stared at him.

"Okay, maybe I went over board a bit" he tried to reason.

"You think?" Jade snapped.

"And in a way, I had no control over anything that happened to you. Think about it, all the bad things that happened to you would have happened eventually any way. I was just an annoying commentator" Sikowitz explained.

"You could have stepped in and done something!" Beck cried.

"My father tried to kill me, you surely were watching that. You could have done something" Jade hissed.

"And my brother's dead" Cat choked on her own tears.

"Once again, I am sorry" Sikowitz muttered. "And Jade, you really should go to the hospital."

"How can I when I'm here talking to you!" Jade shouted.

"Beck…" Sikowitz muttered.

"Yeah, I got her" Beck muttered, picking his girlfriend up and swinging her over his shoulder.

"Beck!? What? Put me down! I will call the police! This is kidnapping! Help, somebody! Kidnapper!" Jade shouted, as Beck pushed her up the ladder. Reluctantly, she climbed it, nearly falling at the top as her head ache began to worsen.

"On second thought, maybe the hospital isn't such a bad place to be" Jade muttered, using Beck's arm to steady herself as they climbed out of the sewers.

Tori turned back to Sikowitz and shock her head at him.

"Look kids, I am sorry but you can't say that wasn't exciting" Sikowitz shrugged. He was right there.

"We forgive you" Andre muttered reluctantly.

"Good, because if you didn't you'd all get F's" Sikowitz joked, but once he saw the four teens face's he immediately took his statement back. "I'm joking, you're all getting A's – including Rex" Sikowitz smiled. And as the five left the sewers, Tori couldn't help but feel as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Trina's killer had been caught, the T mystery had been revealed to be a giant joke, and she could finally move onto mourning Trina's death.

* * *

><p>A week later, the gang stood in a cemetery, near a newly made grave. The tombstone had only been put in a couple of hours ago, and Darren Valentine was allowed to rest in peace at last. Tori, Jade, Andre, Beck and Robbie stood at the edge of the grass, near the car park, watching as Cat said her final goodbyes. They couldn't hear anything she said, but they could see the tears that fell down her face. Distressed, one of them began to make their way over to the crying red head.<p>

"I'm so sorry, so sorry!" Cat whispered. "This is my entire fault."

"Shhhhhh, it's okay" Jade whispered, pulling her best friend into a tight hug.

"No it's not! He's dead because of me!" Cat whimpered.

"I know, but there's nothing you can do now. Just know that I'm here for you" Jade whispered. And as the rest of the gang watched, they realized that everything, no matter what happened, would be okay, as long as they had each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Blegh, not a fan of that ending. So, it was Sikowitz. Don't think anyone saw that one coming, but I had it planned from the start.<strong>

**So there will be only one more chapter after this, an epilogue thing where there will be Tandre, Cabbie, and of course Bade.**

**Don't know when that will be up, it all depends on what Opposite Date is like. I really am not looking forward to it because of all the Bori that is supposedly going to be in it. Sorry if there are any Bori fans here, but some of you, not all of you, but some, are really getting on my nerves. Apparently some people think that Bori will be endgame, and the whole Tori Saves Beck and Jade is a scam, and the videos from One Thousand Berry Balls are fake, apparently. Um, what? Yeah, I just keep telling myself that Bade will be endgame and Bori will not happen. And to all those Bori fans who are getting angry at us Baders, and saying things like 'let us have one last moment' with this whole Opposite Date thing, I respect that but you just don't understand. With TSBAJ just around the corner, we don't want a Bori date. That'll just mean that Beck is being an even bigger jerk, and that we won't get our romantic make up, where we all want Beck to get on his knees and beg. I know that I'm going to be disappointed with TSBAJ, because this is Victorious we're talking about, and Dan is just a big old meanie :( Sorry to annoy any Bori fans but I really just don't like Bori. Ick.**

**Anyway, sorry for…that. Just review :P**


	16. Epilogue

**Chapter 15 – Epilogue**

**AN: Okay, so this is the last chapter of "Pretty Little Victorious". It's been an awesome, very drawn out, journey. Wow, what am I saying? Okay, away from all that sappy stuff. It's been a great writing for all you guys that reviewed, favorited, followed, and just read. Enjoy the last chapter :)**

* * *

><p>The lights shone brightly on the dance floor, lighting the Asphalt Café up with neon beams. It was Hollywood Arts 2nd 'Prome', and for once, Tori did not insist on doing anything. She twirled around the dance floor in a sea green dress that fell to the floor, with a silver cross pattern across the top of it. It had a slit in it, just over her left leg, and when she twirled it showed her tan leg. Andre's tie was the exact same colour, and he was happy to finally have the girl he'd had a crush on since the very first day he met her. For once, Tori actually felt as if things were working out. Sure, Trina was still in her thoughts, but she was happy to have Andre to talk to, and he was just happy to see her smile.<p>

"Andre?" Tori asked, once the song ended and she had stopped dancing.

"Yeah, what up?"

"Do you think that Trina's watching?" Tori asked.

"I don't know. I'd like to believe she is, but I'm sure if she was she would be proud of you" Andre smiled, taking her small waist and swaying gently to the song playing.

"For what?" Tori asked.

"For just being you" Andre muttered.

"Awww" Tori whispered, before pulling him into a tight hug and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you" Andre smiled. Tori pulled back and looked at him. That was the first time he had said that and she couldn't help but let a smile cross her face.

"I love you too" she whispered, and the two began to dance once again.

* * *

><p>Over at the tables that had been set up for the dance, Cat sat alone, playing with the pink frills on her dress. Her dress had to be the biggest, brightest, most poofiest dress at the prome, but she felt like a princess in it and that was all that mattered to her. She glanced out to all the couples dancing on the dance floor, and smiled to herself. She could see Tori and Andre and grinned as she watched Andre spin Tori around and dip her. As she watched, Robbie sat down at her table and smiled.<p>

"Oh, hey Robbie" Cat giggled, absentmindedly playing with her dress.

"You look beautiful" Robbie muttered, hoping she wouldn't here him. But Cat heard him, and she glanced up at her nerdy friend.

"You think?" she asked.

"Oh, um yeah" Robbie blushed, playing with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Where's Rex?" Cat asked, looking at the vacant space in his arms where the puppet usually sat.

"I left him over by the bar with a bunch of Northridge Girls who crashed the prome" Robbie laughed.

"Sounds like…fun" Cat trailed off. There was a long pause and Robbie played with his fingers, nervously.

"Do you, maybe, want to go dance?" Robbie asked. Cat sat up straighter and cocked her head to the side, before smiling a million dollar smile.

"I thought you'd never ask" Cat giggled, before letting him lead her to the dance floor. As the two of them spun around, Robbie fought the urge to confess everything to Cat, but he bit his tongue. He wasn't sure that she could take it, after her brother's death. But he mentally promised to himself that one day he'd tell her, and he'd accept the outcome. But right now, all he needed to think about was the girl who spun around in his arms, giggling like she was high on life. That was all he needed.

* * *

><p>High up on the rooftop of Hollywood Arts, Beck and Jade sat, watching their friends dance and laugh. They watched at Robbie tried to dance as if he was a cool rapper or something, only to land on his back, and for Cat to help him up.<p>

"It sure took those two long enough" Jade mused. Beck nodded, playing with his girlfriend's dress. He had convinced her to get a blue dress, with black tulle over the top, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, it looked pretty good on her.

"Do you think things will go back to normal?" Beck asked, resting his chin on Jade's shoulder.

"I hope so. If Sikowitz texts me one more time, I'll take his phone and-" Beck cut her off by pecking her lips, stopping her from what might have been a long rant.

"I really hate how you do that, you know?" Jade muttered, leaning back against him.

"Yeah, well. It's the only way to get you to shut up" Beck laughed. Jade glared at him.

"I'm kidding" Beck smiled.

"Mmmmm" Jade muttered.

"You're being nice tonight. That comment before would have ended up with a punch in the stomach usually" Beck speculated.

"It's prom. Consider yourself lucky" Jade whispered, taking his hand and intertwining it with her own.

"Don't you mean prome?" Beck pressed, a boyish smirk crossing his face.

"Beck, don't push it" Jade muttered.

"Knew it wouldn't last" Beck laughed, before kissing her on the lips. _Maybe things would be okay after all?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's over now! Wasn't sure how I wanted to end this but I hope that was okay. Review :) <strong>**If you guys want to see pictures of Jade, Cat and Tori's dresses, they're up on my profile.**

**Oh, I have a poll up on my profile that asks you guys what you want my next story to be. Please vote, and keep a look out for whatever story idea wins. The poll closes on the 1st of November, which is like two weeks away, but that gives you plenty of time to vote. They will all be rated T as I don't feel comfortable writing M, and K and K+ seem to small of a rating for what goes on in my brain. Here are the options: **

**- Beck/Jade Fluffy One Shot Series **(there are like millions of these out there but everyone's different, right?)  
><strong>- BeckJade Missing Moments **(so missing moments of the series, so like what happened after Pilot, ect.)  
><strong>- Everyone Vacation Story <strong>(the gang go on vacation, or on a roadtrip and get up to lots of random adventures)  
><strong>- Everyone SpyAssasin/Secret Agent Story **(where they're secret agents, get up to weird things, save the world, blah blah blah)  
><strong>- Everyone College Years Story <strong>(set after HA, and the gang all go to the same college and deal with all those college issues)

**Please go and vote, and review what you thought of the last chapter of PLV. Thankyou guys so much for sticking with me :) Keep an eye out for more work from me in the future.**


End file.
